Le privilège du grade
by Supersalee
Summary: Ce n'est pas tout le monde qui a ce qui faut pour être capitaine. Elle avait été officier scientifique toute sa vie et elle était douée pour ça, mais elle possédait aussi un leadership naturel. Ça l'avait conduit à recevoir le commandement d'un vaisseau scientifique, mais avait-elle vraiment ce qui fallait? Cette première mission devait-elle le lui prouver?
1. Le départ de l'ambassadeur

_J'ai créé le capitaine Roberge dans la trilogie de Léa Roberge (L'Anachronique, La stratégie est Omz et Règle de trois). J'ai brièvement résumé ce qui s'y est passé dans ce premier chapitre. Il n'est pas nécessaire de lire la trilogie. Je dois ajouter que bien que le lien entre Léa et le capitaine Picard est expliqué et développé dans cette trilogie. Pour le reste, il s'agit d'une épisode du style et de l'univers de la série The Next Generation, mais environ quinze ans après la fin de la série._

 ** _Toutes les histoires de la série Scientia sont bâties comme des épisodes de la série télévisée. Chaque épisode est une histoire à part entière avec une intrigue secondaire centrée sur le développement des personnages. Il y a une évolution d'une histoire à l'autre, mais chaque histoire peut être lue seule._**

* * *

Le capitaine Léa Roberge était assise dans son fauteuil au milieu de la passerelle de son vaisseau scientifique, le USS Hawking. La passerelle était circulaire, comme pour la plupart des vaisseaux de Starfleet, mais plus petite que celles qu'elle avait connues. C'était un tout nouveau vaisseau et il sentait le neuf. Les consoles brillaient et les lumières clignotantes qu'elles affichaient leur donnaient encore plus d'éclat. Il y avait, comme à l'habitude, le pilote et l'OPS à l'avant. L'officier tactique à l'arrière et les différentes consoles scientifiques et d'ingénieries sur les côtés. Le fauteuil du capitaine se trouvait au centre. Une petite banquette sur le côté droit remplaçait le fauteuil du premier officier, du conseiller ou officier médical, selon les circonstances. Les bancs étaient en cuir rembourrés, ce qui rajoutait une petite touche de luxe à ce festival de la technologie.

Le poste de pilotage était occupé par un Trentien de la planète Trente, le seul officier de Starfleet originaire de ce monde étrange. Il ressemblait à un humain extérieurement, mais sa peau était lavande alors que ses yeux étaient jaunes. Il n'avait pas de cheveux. Les Trentiens affectionnaient les chiffres auxquelles ils voyaient une signification religieuse. Chaque chiffre avait une définition sacrée. Voilà pourquoi le pilote du Hawking s'appelait Douze-cent-trois qui signifiait « Désigné pour voyager ». Cependant, depuis son arrivée dans la Fédération, les gens avaient l'habitude de le surnommer Douze. Ce qui faisait sourire le Trentien, puisque Douze signifiait : « Le très grand ».

Léa était contente de compter cette étrange personne dans son équipage. Ça lui ouvrait l'esprit sur une autre façon de penser. Dans le moment présent, le Trentien se concentrait sur la mise en orbite du vaisseau autour de la planète.

\- Nous sommes en orbite standard, confirma-t-il.

Pour inaugurer son nouveau vaisseau, on lui avait demandé de déposer l'ambassadeur Jean-Luc Picard de la Fédération sur Melvara 4 pour des négociations avec l'empire Romulan.

Il était aussi présent sur la passerelle, surveillant les opérations en silence. Il avait longtemps commandé un vaisseau de Starfleet, mais ses habilités diplomatiques dont il avait fait preuves en tant que capitaine l'avait conduit à être nommé ambassadeur, poste qu'il voyait d'ailleurs comme une semi-retraite.

\- Capitaine, dit son OPS Giona Rea, une Bajoranne qui portait une boucle d'oreille bajoranne à l'effigie de Starfleet. Les autorités de Melvara nous signalent qu'elles sont prêtes à recevoir l'ambassadeur.

\- Répondez-leur de se tenir prêt pour la téléportation, dit Léa Roberge en se levant. Commandeur White, ajouta-t-elle à son premier officier, vous avez la passerelle.

Le capitaine Roberge marcha vers le turbolift, suivit de l'ambassadeur. La porte se referma. Myriam White s'installa sur le fauteuil du capitaine, avec un certain degré de satisfaction, même s'il n'y avait rien de plus à faire.

\- Je trouve cet ambassadeur un peu trop familier avec le capitaine, dit alors le chef de sécurité installé à la console tactique, Kirt Jamar.

C'était un humain, à un quart Tellarite. Il ressemblait en tout point aux humains, mais il avait hérité du sens critique des Tellarites et par moment, de leur terrible caractère.

\- C'est qu'ils sont parents, répondit White se rappelant quelque chose que son capitaine lui avait mentionné.

\- De quelle façon, demanda Jamar?

White secoua la tête, elle l'ignorait.

\- Une rumeur circule sur le vaisseau, dit la Bajoranne. On raconte qu'il est son père.

\- C'est ridicule, ils n'ont pas le même nom de famille.

\- Il a quand même une ressemblance, remarqua Giona, les yeux, le menton, la forme du visage…

\- Surement pas les cheveux, ajouta Jamar!

\- Savez-vous quelque chose, demanda White au conseiller Riyax, un Dénobulien assis à sa droite?

Le Dénobulien sourit. Il était au courant de toute l'histoire, qu'il avait reçu sous le sceau de la confidence plusieurs années auparavant lors d'un court séjour de Léa sur son ancien vaisseau, le Pioneer. Elle avait été adoptée à la naissance et c'était accidentellement qu'elle avait découvert que ses parents biologiques étaient tous deux des haut-gradés de Starfleet. Sa mère biologique, Martha Batanides était restée dans sa vie en tant que sa marraine, tandis que son père ignorait son existence jusqu'au moment de son arrivée sur l'Enterprise. Elle avait été, plus tard, exilée dans le Nexus par une entité appelée Q et c'est là qu'elle avait appris à connaître Jean-Luc Picard. Elle avait été arrachée au Nexus par des êtres appelés les Omz qui l'utilisaient et la torturaient avant que le Pioneer, le vaisseau sur lequel Riyax travaillait, ne la découvre. Il avait appris par la suite, qu'un Ferengi avait kidnappé Matthew, le fils de Léa pour se venger du capitaine Picard qu'il accusait d'avoir tuer son fils. Le capitaine Picard avait réussi à récupérer l'enfant sain et sauf et cette histoire avait amené Roberge à quitter son poste d'enseignante à l'Académie pour retourner dans l'espace. Son ascension avait ensuite été rapide.

\- Bien sûr, répondit-il simplement. Je suis sûr que le capitaine se fera un plaisir de vous raconter tout ça un jour.

\- Comme elle me l'a promis d'ailleurs. En attendant, je ne veux plus entendre parler de ces rumeurs.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

L'ascenseur livra ses passagers dans un corridor qui menait aux téléporteurs. Le père et la fille firent quelques pas et furent rejoints par un adolescent : un rouquin aux yeux bruns.

\- Matt, n'es-tu pas censé être en classe, demanda Léa?

\- J'avais peur de vous manquer, dit-il essoufflé.

Il tendit un padd à l'ambassadeur.

\- Grand-père, dit-il, c'est pour toi.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est, demanda-t-il?

\- Une copie de mon projet de fouilles sur Ankhara VI.

Le jeune homme avait récemment décidé qu'il voulait être archéologue alors que c'était le passe-temps de Jean-Luc Picard depuis des années. Matthew avait même monté un projet fictif de fouilles pour un travail scolaire. Jean-Luc s'était montré intéressé quand il lui en avait parlé.

\- Peut-être que nous pourrons faire ces fouilles ensembles, dit-il en prenant le padd.

\- Ce serait vraiment génial, s'exclama le jeune homme!

Il se tourna vers le capitaine Roberge.

\- M'man, je peux avoir une dispense pour mon retard en classe.

\- Non, désolée. Tu as fait ton choix en venant ici, il faudra que tu assumes.

Il se renfrogna.

\- Mais, c'est exceptionnel!

\- Je comprends, mais quand on fait un choix, on en assume les conséquences.

\- Juste pour une fois, insista-t-il!

\- Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher si tu ne veux pas empirer ton cas.

\- Au revoir grand-père, dit-il en s'éloignant.

\- Au revoir Matt, répondit ce dernier.

Ils arrivèrent à la salle de téléporteur.

\- Il ne t'en voudra pas trop, j'espère, dit Jean-Luc en montant sur le plateau du téléporteur?

\- Non, il est habitué. Je n'ai jamais fait de concession sur les règles, même pas pour une exception et il le sait.

\- Es-tu aussi dure avec ton équipage, demanda-t-il en souriant?

\- C'est tout nouveau pour moi : l'avenir nous le dira.

\- Bonne chance, Léa, dit-il. Énergie!

\- Bonne chance à toi aussi, répondit-elle alors qu'il se dématérialisait.


	2. Le docteur Sermak

Le USS Hawking se rendait vers le système d'Irizia. Le capitaine Roberge était dans son bureau pour revoir les détails de la mission à venir. Elle avait déjà plusieurs ordres de mission secondaires en réserve. Les missions scientifiques avaient comme avantage de ne pas être toujours prioritaires.

Cependant, tout vaisseau de Starfleet se devait de répondre aux appels de détresse et de défendre la Fédération contre toute attaque et son vaisseau ne faisait pas exception. Des missions plus urgentes pourraient interférer avec la mission en cours, mais pour l'instant, ce n'était pas le cas.

Elle ouvrit son terminal et se plongea dans les détails de la mission à venir. Au bout de quelques minutes, la sonnerie de sa porte retentit.

\- Entrez.

Un Vulcain entra. Il était grand avec des oreilles pointant légèrement vers l'arrière, ses cheveux était d'un gris brillant, ce n'était pas le cheveux d'un Vulcain âgé, mais une couleur présente chez certains vulcains, mais rare dans la population en générale.

\- Docteur Sermak au rapport, capitaine.

\- Veuillez-vous asseoir.

Il obéit et s'installa dans le petit siège face au bureau du capitaine.

\- Comme vous le savez, j'ai été transféré du USS Colombus il y a quatre heures. Je me suis familiarisé avec le vaisseau en attendant que la manœuvre d'approche et le transfert de l'ambassadeur soit complété.

\- Vous avez bien fait, docteur.

\- Capitaine, si vous permettez, je comprends mal cette assignation comme chef médical. J'ai passé toute ma vie à faire de la recherche médicale. Je ne suis pas qualifié pour faire de la médecine générale.

\- Bien sûr que vous l'êtes, j'ai vu votre dossier. Vous avez d'abord étudié en médecine générale avant de choisir la recherche et vous avez été médecin militaire pendant la guerre contre le Dominium.

\- En effet, mais je me qualifie pour la recherche.

\- C'est pour ça que j'ai demandé à vous avoir.

\- Capitaine?

\- Ceci n'est pas un vaisseau d'exploration ou de patrouille. Notre principale fonction est la recherche scientifique, c'est pourquoi la moitié de notre personnel est hautement qualifié dans différents domaines scientifiques. Vous serez à la fois le chef médical et le dirigeant du département de recherche médicale et biologique. Le docteur Hull sera votre assistant à l'infirmerie. Est-ce que ça vous convient?

\- J'admets que dans ces conditions, je suis un choix logique.

\- Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment.

Le Vulcain releva un sourcil.

\- Capitaine, puis-je vous poser une question?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Quel est votre domaine d'expertise?

\- La physique temporelle. Comment avez-vous deviné?

\- Il est logique de mettre à la tête d'un groupe de scientifique quelqu'un qui en connait le langage, tout en faisant preuve, évidement, du leadership nécessaire.

\- Logique, en effet, dit-elle en souriant. La première mission en sera une où vos compétences seront nécessaires.

Elle lui tendit un padd.

\- Familiarisez-vous avec les données de mission. J'ai demandé une réunion du staff dans une heure.

\- Une heure?

\- Est-ce insuffisant?

\- Ce sera suffisant, capitaine.

\- Vous êtes excusez.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Le Vulcain quitta le bureau du capitaine au fonça vers l'infirmerie. Pour étudier la prochaine mission, il serait plus tranquille dans son bureau. Il n'était pas encore entré à l'infirmerie, se contentant de déposer ses bagages dans ses quartiers et de visiter le vaisseau avant sa rencontre avec le capitaine. Il s'était cependant familiarisé avec les plans du vaisseau et savait exactement où se trouvait l'infirmerie.

Il était troublé, et pour un Vulcain, ce n'était pas une bonne chose. Le capitaine n'aurait pas dû mentionner l'époque de la guerre. Il y avait vu des horreurs et y avait perdu son contrôle mental. Il avait ensuite dépensé toute une année à pratiquer le Kolinar sur Vulcain pour reprendre le dessus. Ce soir, il devrait méditer plus longtemps, beaucoup plus longtemps.

Ça ne l'empêcherait pas de se concentrer sur sa mission, mais pour étudier les données préliminaires, il devrait s'isoler et éviter tout dérangement extérieur. Son bureau de l'infirmerie devrait faire l'affaire.

Il entra. L'endroit était presque vide. Il n'y avait pas de patient, mais deux infirmiers faisaient l'inventaire des fournitures médicales. Quand ils le virent entrer, ils se tournèrent vers lui.

\- Êtes-vous le chef médical, demanda le premier, un jeune humain portant un grade de lieutenant?

L'autre était une femme Orionne.

\- C'est exact, dit-il. Je serai dans mon bureau et à moins d'une urgence, je ne veux pas être dérangé.

\- Bien docteur.

Il s'enferma dans son bureau et commença à étudier les données du padd. Il fut tout de suite intrigué par cette mission et son intellect s'enflamma. Cette mission allait être des plus intéressantes et il avait déjà quelques idées.

On sonna à sa porte. Il se concentra sur sa respiration pour ne pas se montrer irrité. L'infirmière Orionne ouvrit la porte.

\- Docteur, nous avons une petite urgence.

\- Petite, dit-il en relevant un sourcil?

\- Voyez par vous-même.

Il alla dans l'infirmerie pour trouver un humain blond, mais bronzé se tenant le bras, le visage crispé par la douleur, assis sur la table d'examen. Il était très costaud et portait une petite barbe. Il avait un grade de lieutenant-commandeur. Le médecin prit son tricordeur et le scanna.

\- Brûlure au bras. Infirmier, il me faut un régénérateur dermique.

L'infirmier lui tendit l'objet et le médecin commença à réparer la peau de son patient.

\- Comment vous êtes-vous fait ça?

\- Il y avait un problème avec les manifolds, j'ai demandé à l'enseigne Ronach de vérifier, mais le panneau ne voulait pas s'ouvrir, alors j'ai pris appuis sur le côté du panneau en tirant sur avec mes bras pendant que Ronach tenait l'autre côté du panneau et j'ai pris appuis sur mon pied gauche pendant que…

\- Commandeur, je ne demandais pas autant de précision. Seulement : qu'est-ce qui a fait ça à votre bras?

Le grand blond se renfrogna.

\- Il y avait trop de pression dans le tube, j'ai reçu du plasma et des radiations gamma.

\- Dans ce cas, il faudra vous inoculer contre les radiations et aussi inoculer cet enseigne Ronach, même s'il n'a pas été brûlé, il pourrait voir été contaminé. Je n'ai pas encore eut le temps de me familiariser avec le personnel du vaisseau. Qui est le chef ingénieur?

\- C'est moi, lieutenant-commandeur Tomal Parksan.

\- Appelez votre officier tout de suite.

Parksan appuya sur son communicateur.

\- Enseigne Ronach, veuillez-vous rapporter à l'infirmerie.

\- Oui, monsieur, répondit une voix féminine par le communicateur.

Le médecin en profita pour prendre une seringue hypodermique et lui faire une injection. Il tendit la seringue à l'infirmière Orionne.

\- Injectez ceci à l'enseigne Ronach quand elle viendra.

Et avant qu'elle ne réponde, il retourna s'enfermer dans son bureau.


	3. Premières rencontres

Léa se préparait pour le briefing. C'était sa première rencontre avec son staff. Elle connaissait le conseiller parce qu'elle s'était retrouvée rescapée sur son ancien vaisseau, le USS Pioneer, et qu'il l'avait aidé à traverser une épreuve difficile, mais elle ne connaissait personne d'autre. Son premier officier, Myriam White, avait aussi servi sur le Pioneer, mais elle ne l'avait pas rencontrée à l'époque.

Elle avait hésité entre arriver avant tout le monde et les attendre ou arriver à la fin pour faire son effet. Finalement, elle arriva un peu avant l'heure alors qu'il y avait encore des retardataires. Quand elle entra, tout le monde tourna les yeux vers elle. Elle devrait s'y habituer : dans ces réunions, le capitaine présidait. Elle alla jusqu'à sa chaise et s'y installa.

Elle révisa les informations qui apparaissaient sur le terminal qui était inclus dans la table de conférence en attendant que tout le monde soit arrivé. C'était sa première mission en tant que capitaine et ça la rendait nerveuse.

Elle leva les yeux devant son staff, il ne manquait qu'une personne. Tout le monde la regardait en silence. Souvent dans les réunions de staffs qu'elle avait connues, les officiers discutaient entre eux avant le début de la rencontre. Pour l'instant, personne ne se connaissait sauf le commandeur White et le conseiller Riyax, mais ce dernier n'était pas encore arrivé.

La porte coulissa justement devant lui. Il entra et prit la place qui restait.

\- Tout le monde est là, on peut commencer, dit-elle. Notre première mission sera d'aller étudier un phénomène étrange qui se poursuit depuis des siècles sur la colonie d'Irizia. Docteur Sermak, avez-vous eu le temps de vous familiariser avec la mission?

\- Oui, capitaine, dit-il. La colonie d'Irizia a été découverte récemment par le USS Grizzly. Il s'agit d'une colonie humaine involontaire.

\- Involontaire, demanda White?

\- Les colons sont en fait les descendants des survivants du vaisseau cargo le Valkyrie. Au 22e siècle, il se serait crashé sur cette planète. Les officiers du Grizzly ont eu du mal à les croire tellement les colons avaient perdu leur humanité.

\- Que voulez-vous dire par là, demanda Douze?

\- En seulement deux siècles, ils ont évoluée à une vitesse anormale. Voyez par vous-même.

Il alla vers l'écran et le portrait d'une femme s'afficha. Elle ressemblait à un extraterrestre bipède de type insectoïde. Elle avait le teint vert, une bouche allongée qui faisait penser à une trompe, des yeux immenses et pas de nez.

\- Vous n'allez quand même pas me dire que c'est une humaine, s'étonna le chef ingénieur?

\- Elle n'a que des ancêtres humains, répondit-il. Et voici son frère.

Il montra une autre photo d'un être petit au teint laiteux et à la tête énorme, ses yeux étaient aussi grands que sa sœur, mais pour le reste, on les aurait pris pour des représentants de deux espèces différentes.

\- Quelque chose sur cette planète les affecte, conclut finalement le vulcain. Chaque génération est radicalement différente de la précédente et le taux de mutations génétiques est anormalement élevé.

\- Nous allons donc devoir étudier ces gens et leur planète,conclut Léa. Le laboratoire médical s'occupera d'étudier les habitants, le laboratoire géologique cherchera sur la planète directement. Le département d'exobiologie étudiera les espèces indigènes. Le département de cartographie stellaire, étudiera ce système planétaire. Je veux aussi une équipe de reconnaissance formée d'ingénieurs et d'officiers de sécurité pour retrouve les traces du Valkyrie et en étudier les débris.

\- Je vais m'occuper de former l'équipe de reconnaissance, capitaine, dit Myriam White, son second.

\- Comme nous ignorons la cause de ces mutations, je recommande que tout le monde porte des tenues environnementales, dit le Vulcain.

\- Faites le nécessaire. En attendant, que tous les chefs de départements forment leurs équipes au sol et m'envoie les noms. Quand nous serons en vue du système d'Irizia, tout doit être prêt. Cette réunion est terminée.

Les officiers sortirent, le conseiller Riyax resta.

\- Y a-t-il un problème, conseiller?

\- Capitaine, dit-il, vous faites très bien ça, vous ne devriez pas vous en faire autant.

\- Conseiller, je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'une consultation.

\- Je ne fais rien de la sorte, mais est-ce que je me trompe en disant que je suis le seul visage familier parmi votre nouveau staff?

Il lui fit son sourire triangulaire typiquement Dénobulien qui avait le don de la désarmer.

\- Vous ne vous trompez pas.

\- Il n'est pas bon d'être seul au sommet de sa tour. Tout le monde a besoin d'un ami.

\- Sommes-nous déjà des amis?

\- Pas encore, mais ça ne saurait tarder.

L'assurance du Dénobulien la fit sourire.

\- C'est ma première mission en tant que capitaine, je suis effectivement nerveuse. Ça parait tant que ça?

\- Vous vous efforcez de le cacher et ça réussi plutôt bien; mais j'ai trente ans d'expériences en tant que conseiller sur des vaisseaux de la Fédération, alors disons que j'ai l'œil pour ce genre de chose.

Elle ne répondit pas, mais elle repensa à l'époque où elle l'avait connu alors qu'elle avait été recueillie par son vaisseau dans un espace vide de temps et de matière où elle y était torturée par des êtres intangibles.

\- Vous savez que vous m'avez beaucoup aidé dans le temps.

\- Vous voulez parler de votre passage sur le Pioneer.

\- Oui. J'étais complètement perdue, sans aucuns repères.

\- Vous avez vécu des heures sombres comme peu en ont connu, capitaine. J'ai fait mon travail.

\- Je ne pourrai pas être votre patiente ici, considérant que je suis l'officier en commande.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont les capitaines à croire que s'ils se montrent vulnérables, ils perdront le respect de leurs subalternes?

\- Ce n'est pas une question de respect. J'ai la responsabilité des membres de cet équipage et à certain moment leur vie se retrouvera entre mes mains et ils le savent. Si un seul d'entre eux me voyait flancher, pourrait-il encore me faire confiance et se sentir en sécurité?

\- Mais vous n'êtes pas infaillible, vous pouvez aussi avoir besoin qu'on vous aide.

\- Je sais et c'est surement le difficile travail du conseiller de le détecter et d'insister quand le besoin se fait impérativement sentir.

Le conseiller resta silencieux un court moment en la regardant, comme s'il l'étudiait.

\- Avez-vous besoin d'un conseiller, demanda-t-il alors?

\- Non, je ne crois pas, mais peut-être bien d'un ami.

\- Je vous l'avais dit ça ne tarderait pas, dit-il en souriant.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Quelques jours plus tard, sur la passerelle, tout le monde était à son poste. Sur l'écran, on pouvait voir le croissant d'une planète, un rayon de lumière la couvrait alors que son soleil rouge se levait.

\- Mise en orbite complétée, capitaine, dit alors Douze.

\- Ouvrez une fréquence de communication.

\- Fréquence ouverte, répondit la Bajoran.

\- Ici le capitaine Léa Roberge du vaisseau de la Fédération Hawking. Je suis ici à la requête du capitaine du Grizzly, tel qu'il vous l'a promis lors de leur passage sur votre planète.

L'image d'un homme au visage complètement recouvert d'écailles s'afficha sur l'écran. Ses yeux était d'un vert étrange, luminescent.

\- Je suis le gouverneur Mitchell. Êtes-vous les scientifiques qu'on nous a promis?

\- Nous venons étudier le phénomène qui vous affecte. Je ne peux pas promettre que nous trouverons une façon de renverser le processus.

\- Je suis né comme je suis, capitaine Roberge, ça ne me dérange pas. Le problème, ce sont les enfants.

\- Que voulez-vous dire?

\- Depuis dix ans, tous les bébés sont nés avec des mutations si extrêmes qu'ils n'ont pas survécu.

\- Je suis désolée de l'entendre, gouverneur. Nous ferons tout en notre pouvoir pour vous aider.

\- Merci.

\- Nous allons téléporter plusieurs groupes de scientifiques et leurs équipements sur votre planète. Préparez-vous à les recevoir.

\- Il me fera plaisir de les accueillir.

L'image du gouverneur disparut et fut remplacée par le croissant de la planète.


	4. À la recherche du Valkyrie

Dans la salle de téléportation, Myriam avait pris les choses en main, elle avait formé une équipe constituée d'elle-même, du lieutenant commandeur Parksan, du lieutenant Jamar et de trois officiers de sécurités. Ils devaient être les premiers à être téléporté. Toutes les autres équipes scientifiques suivraient.

D'un pas assuré, elle monta sur le plateau du téléporteur suivi des membres de son équipe.

\- Énergie, ordonna-t-elle.

Ils virent le décor devenir progressivement blanc et le blanc se retira lentement pour être remplacé par la place centrale d'un village. Le gouverneur Mitchell les attendait accompagné d'une délégation d'êtres à l'apparence si étrange qu'ils se seraient crus dans un conte fantastique.

\- Merci d'être venu, dit Michell.

\- Je suis le commandeur Myriam White du Hawking. Les scientifiques vont bientôt arrivés.

\- Vous n'êtes pas tous des scientifiques?

\- Non, dit-elle, nous sommes tous des officiers de Stafleet, plusieurs sont des scientifiques, mais il n'y en pas parmi ceux qui m'accompagne présentement.

\- Alors que puis-je pour vous, commandeur White?

\- Nous voulons retrouver des traces des débris du Valkyrie.

Le gouverneur se rembrunit.

\- Je crains que ce ne soit pas possible.

\- Et pourquoi?

\- Ça fait longtemps, il ne doit plus rien rester.

\- Laissez-moi en juger par moi-même.

\- La zone où le Valkyrie s'est crashée est hostile. Il a été très difficile aux survivants de la traverser.

\- Indiquez-nous seulement la direction par où aller. Nos instruments feront le reste, dit-elle en brandissant un tricordeur.

Mitchell soupira et tendit le bras vers le nord.

\- C'est par là, à environ 3h de marche. Vous ne trouverez rien, ajouta-t-il.

\- Merci, répondit-elle en appuyant sur son communicateur.

\- White à Hawking, nous nous mettons à la recherche des débris. Vous pouvez envoyer les équipes scientifiques.

\- Très bien, commandeur, bonne chance à vous.

\- Merci, capitaine, White terminée.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Après que toutes les équipes de géologues et de biologistes se soient téléportées, l'équipe médicale du médecin vulcain se matérialisa sur la planète. Ils étaient le dernier groupe à apparaître. Il était assisté de deux infirmiers et d'un exobiologiste.

Pendant que les infirmiers ouvraient les caisses qui avaient été téléportées avec eux et installaient un laboratoire de fortune, le docteur Sermak alla voir le gouverneur. Il leva la main et écarta les doigts du milieu pour lui faire le salut vulcain.

\- Longue vie et prospérité, gouverneur. Je suis le docteur Sermak, je suis ici pour examiner certains volontaires et chercher les causes de ces mutations.

Le gouverneur leva la main, il n'avait que trois doigts, aussi, il n'eut aucune difficulté à lui rendre son salut.

\- J'ai entendu parler des Vulcains, docteur. Mon grand-père aimait me raconter des histoires de la Terre et son grand-père en avait rencontré.

\- Gouverneur, pouvez-vous nous trouver des volontaires pour des prises de sang et des examens médicaux?

\- Que vous faut-il?

\- Des volontaires de tous les groupes d'âges et si possible un bébé.

\- Nous avons conservé les corps de deux de nos derniers rejetons à votre intention après le passage du Grizzly, mais vous n'en trouverez pas de vivants.

\- Il me les faudra. Y a-t-il des femmes enceintes?

\- Oui, ma nièce Alma. Elle attend son premier enfant. C'est la seule.

\- Il faut absolument que je l'examine.

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, répondit Mitchell en s'éloignant.

Le Vulcain se tourna vers son équipe pour les aider à installer le laboratoire.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

L'équipe de White marchait depuis plusieurs heures dans une jungle sous une chaleur tropicale. Leur tenue environnementales avaient beau être encombrantes, elles étaient climatisée, ce qui leur facilitait la marche. Ils n'avaient presque pas parlé depuis le début de l'expédition et l'atmosphère commençait à se faire lourde, surtout pour un Proxien comme le commandeur Parksan, habitué à socialiser. Les Proxiens étaient des humains de la colonie de Proxima Centauri. La première colonie humaine fondée hors du système solaire. Ils vivaient en clans familiaux d'une cinquantaine de personne sur des fermes ou des ranchs. Ils étaient habitués aux bruits et à la proximité.

Parskan approcha Myriam.

\- Commandeur, dit-il pour entamer la conversation. Ne pourrions-nous pas nous téléporter près de la zone?

\- Négatif, nous risquerions de passer à côtés d'indices importants. Les rescapés sont passés par ici quand ils ont quitté le vaisseau. D'ailleurs, rien ne presse. Il faut voir ça comme un entraînement.

\- Je me suis suffisamment entraîné, dit-il. D'ailleurs sur ma planète, la lumière des trois soleils est intenses, mais la température y est plus froide alors…

\- Essayez-vous de socialiser, lieutenant-commandeur?

\- Je n'y vois pas de mal. Si nous devons servir ensemble.

\- Dans mon cas, c'est peine perdue, j'ai demandé un transfert.

L'ingénieur arrêta sa marche, surpris.

\- Mais pourquoi?

\- Je veux de l'aventure, de l'exploration. Les vaisseaux scientifiques passent derrière les autres et ramassent les miettes. Ce n'est pas ce qui m'intéresse. J'y ai été assigné par Starfleet et d'ici à ce qu'on me trouve un remplaçant, je ferai mon travail.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord, dit-il en reprenant la marche. Dans l'espace, sur des mondes étranges, tout peut arriver, nous aurons notre part d'aventures et de découvertes. D'ailleurs, le Hawking n'est pas un vaisseau scientifique comme ses prédécesseurs. Il est aussi armé et aussi rapide que n'importe quel vaisseau d'exploration. Il est capable de plus et je suis certain que Stafleet lui en demandera beaucoup.

White soupira.

\- C'est sûr qu'il peut y avoir des surprises, mais j'ai spécifiquement demandé des missions d'exploration. De plus, je préfère travailler avec un capitaine d'expérience et non avec une scientifique parachutée au poste de capitaine.

Parskan eut un petit ricanement.

\- Qu'y a-t-il d'amusant?

\- Commandeur, j'ai demandé à être assigné sur le Hawking quand j'ai su que Léa Roberge en serait le capitaine.

\- Vraiment, s'étonna White, pourquoi?

\- Mon cousin a servi sur le Stardust; elle y était alors le premier officier.

\- Elle a été premier officier! Je croyais qu'elle était officier scientifique.

\- Le Stardust est un petit vaisseau, elle cumulait les deux postes.

White se montra intéressé.

\- Je l'ignorais, dit-elle. Mais ça n'explique pas votre entrain à vouloir servir sous ses ordres.

\- Avez-vous entendu parler de l'incident de Sigma 3?

\- Oui, l'attaque des Breens et la prise d'otage.

\- Beaucoup ignore que le capitaine du Stardust était blessé et à l'infirmerie; c'est le commandeur Roberge qui a résolu la situation.

\- Sérieusement? Je l'ignorais. C'est tout un accomplissement. Il n'y a eu qu'un mort dans ce qui aurait dû être une hécatombe. Je devrais lui demander de me parler de cette histoire.

\- Je questionnerais plutôt l'ordinateur à votre place.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Celui qui est mort était son mari, le lieutenant-commandeur Elliott.

\- C'est triste, dit White en y repensant.

Après tout, elle y avait connu ses heures de gloire, mais ce moment était entaché pour toujours par un drame.

\- Alors, demanda le Proxien?

\- Alors quoi?

\- Restez-vous avec nous?

\- Je vais y penser, commença-t-elle. Je ne suis toujours pas convaincue que les missions scientifiques puissent être aussi intéressantes que les missions d'explorations. Disons que cette mission est un test, s'il s'y passe quelque chose d'intéressant, je reconsidérerai.

À ce moment, le tricordeur d'un des officiers de sécurité se mis à biper.

\- Commandeur, pas un pas de plus, cria-t-il.

Tout le monde arrêta de marcher.

\- Que se passe-t-il?

L'officier de sécurité avança avec précaution vers l'officier en second. Il tassa les feuillages qui se trouvaient devant elle. Devant eux, il y avait un précipice et elle était à un pas de mettre le pied dans le vide.

\- Voilà ce que j'appelle de l'aventure, se moqua l'ingénieur.


	5. Le niveau 7

Sur la passerelle, Léa suivait les opérations de très près. Elle vivait son premier blues de capitaine : elle ne pouvait pas être sur place. L'époque où elle était le premier officier, dirigeant les équipes d'exploration, était révolue. Elle devait maintenant attendre et ça l'ennuyait terriblement. Comme il n'y avait aucun besoin pour son expertise dans cette mission, ça lui enlevait la chance d'en faire partie.

\- Capitaine, les équipes au sol sont prêtes pour leur rapport.

Elle avait demandé un rapport à toutes les heures. Elle commença par les équipes scientifiques puis, elle garda l'équipe d'exploration pour la fin.

\- Hawking à White, au rapport, dit Léa.

\- Ici White. Nous avons découvert un immense et profond cratère, nous cherchons un moyen d'y descendre, il se pourrait que l'épave s'y trouve.

\- OPS, dit le capitaine à la Bajorane, pouvez-vous localiser ce cratère?

Les doigts de la jeune femme couraient sur la console.

\- Oui, capitaine. Je l'ai. Ça semble être un ancien cratère de météorite. Mais, étrangement, il n'y a aucune végétation dans le cratère.

\- Je confirme, répondit Myriam par voie de communication. Le cratère est encerclé par la jungle. Mais, il ressemble à une cuvette de l'enfer. Le sol est d'un rouge surprenant.

\- Scannez le cratère en profondeur, enseigne Giona.

\- Je détecte une forte concentration de fer, de manganèse, d'iridium et de zinc. Les senseurs détectent aussi du titane, mais concentré à un seul endroit.

\- C'est surement l'épave du Valkyrie, reprit Léa. Relayez les coordonnées à l'équipe au sol.

\- À vos ordres.

\- Coordonnées reçues. Nous y allons tout de suite, capitane, White terminée.

Le silence revint sur la passerelle. Le capitaine réprima un bâillement. Une question ne cessait de trotter dans sa tête : avait-elle fait le bon choix en acceptant cette promotion? Toute sa vie, elle n'avait eu qu'une ambition : étudier et comprendre. Il s'était avéré qu'elle avait un talent naturel pour diriger et elle l'avait exploité, mais les sciences étaient sa passion et quand elle suivait les équipes de scientifiques au sol sans pouvoir participer, elle se sentait seule et abandonnée par ce qu'elle aimait le plus.

Le conseiller Dénobulien, assis à ses côtés, se pencha alors vers elle.

\- Capitaine, vous devriez peut-être prendre une pause. Pour l'instant, tout est tranquille.

Elle faillit refuser, et réalisa qu'il avait raison, il n'y avait rien à faire de plus pour elle. Son second était sur la planète et elle n'avait pas encore nommé son troisième en commande, mais Riyax avait un grade de commandeur, il pouvait donc prendre la relève des opérations.

\- Merci conseiller, je vais suivre votre conseil. Vous avez la passerelle. Avertissez-moi au moindre changement.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Sur la planète, le docteur Sermak analysait les échantillons de sang quand une jeune femme l'interrompit. Contrairement aux autres, ses mutations n'étaient pas trop extrêmes. Elle avait encore l'air humaine, si ce n'est sa tête sans cheveux, recouverte d'écailles et ses yeux violets avec une pupille verticale. Elle portait une robe blanche et ample.

\- Vous vouliez me voir, docteur?

Il leva les yeux de son microscope.

\- Êtes-vous Alma, la nièce du gouverneur?

\- Oui.

\- Je suis le docteur Sermak, dit-il en prenant son tricordeur. À combien de mois en êtes-vous?

\- Trois.

\- Je vais vous examiner à l'aide de cet instrument. Il me permet de voir l'intérieur de votre corps. Ça ne sera pas douloureux.

\- Vous pouvez y aller.

Il la scanna avec son tricordeur et resta plus longtemps au-dessus de son ventre. Il releva un sourcil. Elle le remarqua.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas?

\- Je dois vérifier quelque chose, dit-il en faisant une recherche sur la base de données de son tricordeur.

\- Docteur, insista Alma. Si vous voulez ménager mes sentiments, c'est peine perdue. Je sais que mon enfant ne survivra pas.

Il releva les yeux de son tricordeur.

\- Alors pourquoi poursuivez-vous cette grossesse?

\- Comme si j'avais le choix!

\- Que voulez-vous dire?

\- L'avenir de notre monde est en danger. Plus aucun enfant ne survit. Alors, toutes les grossesses doit être menée à terme, juste au cas. C'est la loi.

\- C'est logique, dit-il. Un humain se révolterait de cette situation, ajouta-t-il.

\- Et pas vous?

\- Je suis un Vulcain. Cependant, même si cette solution a son côté logique, elle comporte des failles. Les grossesses infructueuses à répétition ne feront qu'affaiblir la population et ça n'améliorera certainement pas la situation.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut convaincre, maugréa-t-elle. Dites-moi donc ce qui vous embête.

\- Je ne suis pas embêté, ce mot fait référence à un sentiment. Le mot intrigué serait plus juste.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous intrigue, alors?

\- Votre enfant est parfaitement humain, il n'a aucune trace visible de mutations.

Elle se rembrunit.

\- Ne me donnez pas de faux espoir.

\- Ce n'est pas mon but. Il faut faire d'autres recherches. Il est possible que les mutations n'apparaissent qu'à un stade plus avancé de la gestation. Je dois vous prélever un peu de liquide amniotique.

\- C'est douloureux?

\- Inconfortable.

\- Dangereux?

\- Il y a un très faible risque pour l'enfant.

\- Alors allez-y!

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Myriam White et son équipe marchaient maintenant dans le cratère. Ils avaient trouvé un endroit moins escarpés pour y descendre et il se trouvait maintenant dans une zone aride, ce qui contrastait avec la lourde humidité de la jungle qu'ils venaient de traverser. Les traces de titanes détectées par le Hawking n'étaient plus très loin, droit devant eux.

\- Je crois que j'aperçois quelque chose, dit Jamar, le chef de la sécurité.

Ils pressèrent le pas pour apercevoir une surface métallique réfléchir sous l'étoile d'Irizia. Le Parksan sortit son tricordeur.

\- C'est bien un vaisseau, il est enterré. Ceci est la coque extérieure, côté tribord, si je me fie à ces lectures.

Ils se rapprochèrent.

\- Nous ne sommes pas équipés pour le déterrer, commença White. Pouvons-nous entrer en découpant la coque?

\- Le titane n'est pas facile à couper, commandeur, mais le sable et le temps semble l'avoir érodé. On pourrait faire un essai.

White prit son phaseur suivit des deux officiers de sécurité.

\- Réglez vos phaseurs au maximum, tir chirurgical.

Ils obéirent.

\- Concentrez vos tirs sur le mien, ajouta-t-elle.

Elle entreprit de tailler un trou circulaire avec l'aide des deux officiers de sécurités. Lentement, le travail avançait et bientôt, le monceau de métal tomba avec fracas à l'intérieur de l'épave. Kirt alluma sa lampe torche et avança vers le trou.

\- Le sol n'est pas trop bas, dit-il, nous pourrons y entrer sans difficulté.

\- Vu le sens dans lequel se trouve le vaisseau, je dirais plutôt que c'est sur le mur que nous allons tomber, fit remarquer l'ingénieur.

Myriam alluma sa lampe.

\- J'y vais d'abord.

Elle se glissa dans le trou et se laissa tomber. Les autres suivirent un à un.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Le capitaine Roberge déambulait dans le vaisseau. Depuis qu'elle en avait pris le commandement, elle n'avait pas tellement pris le temps de le visiter, mis à part les secteurs névralgiques, comme la passerelle, l'infirmerie, l'ingénierie et le mess. Elle n'avait tout simplement pas eu le temps. Puisque tout était tranquille, le moment était bien choisi, mais par où commencer?

En bonne scientifique, elle choisit la section des laboratoires au niveau sept. Chaque vaisseau de Starfleet en était équipé, mais sur un vaisseau scientifique, les laboratoires étaient beaucoup plus nombreux et les équipements, plus perfectionnés. Son vaisseau était vraiment à la fine pointe de ce qui se faisait dans Starfleet.

Ça n'avait pas toujours été comme ça. On accordait plus d'importance à la défense et à l'exploration qu'à la recherche. Les premiers vaisseaux scientifiques étaient, en fait, de vieux vaisseaux mis au rebut auxquels on avait voulu donner un deuxième souffle. Ensuite, il y avait eu la classe Oberth qui était bien équipé scientifiquement mais dont le système de défense était plus qu'insuffisant. Après la tragédie du Grissom, détruit par des Klingons, les classes de vaisseaux scientifiques suivantes avaient été mieux armées, mais pas encore assez.

La classe Spitzer était la première classe de vaisseau scientifique à la fine pointe de la technologie, mais parfaitement équipé pour se défendre et pouvant aller aussi vite qu'un vaisseau d'exploration. Il y en avait trois de construit jusqu'à maintenant : le Spitzer, le Hawking et le Nobel.

Quand l'ascenseur la déposa au niveau sept, elle se demanda par où commencer. Devant elle, il y avait un long corridor et chaque porte qui s'y trouvait s'ouvrait sur un laboratoire de recherche. En bonne physicienne, elle pensa d'abord aux laboratoires de physique, il y en avait deux. Comme la physique se séparait en de nombreuse branche, les deux étaient multidisciplinaires, mais les disciplines y étaient différentes. Juste à côté, se trouvait la salle de cartographie stellaire. Elle choisit cette dernière.

Elle entra dans la pièce et faillit passer au travers une planète. Si la plupart des salles de cartographie stellaire des vaisseaux de Starfleet se contentait d'utiliser des écrans, la cartographie stellaire du Hawking était un mini holodeck qui permettait de projeter l'espace en trois dimensions autour de ses opérateurs, ce qui leur donnait une vision plus juste.

Présentement, les trois officiers présents étudiaient le système d'Irizia et c'est pourquoi, il y avait des planètes tout autour d'eux.

Elle remarqua alors qu'ils avaient cessé leur travail et qu'ils la regardaient fixement sans dire un mot. Il lui fallut une fraction de seconde pour se rappeler qu'elle était le capitaine du vaisseau et qu'ils attendaient ses ordres. Elle n'était pas encore habituée à ce genre d'attention; même un premier officier ne recevait pas cet accueil.

\- Ne vous occupez pas de moi, poursuivez votre travail.

\- Oui, capitaine, répondit une femme avec le grade de lieutenant. Enseigne, dit-elle à son voisin, revenons au modelage d'Irizia 4. Est-ce que vous avez les résultats des sondes?

\- Il en manque encore une, lieutenant. Les scanneurs du vaisseau n'ont pas détecté d'eau.

\- Sans doute une planète de classe L, dans ce cas.

Léa se sentit tout à coup plus curieuse.

\- Lieutenant, dit-elle. Avez-vous découvert des choses intéressantes sur ce système planétaire?

\- Jusqu'à maintenant, ce système ressemble au système solaire et c'est quand même assez rare dans ce secteur de la galaxie.

\- En quoi?

\- Quatre planètes rocheuses, quatre géantes gazeuses, pas de ceintures d'astéroïdes, cependant, mais la seule planète habitable en est la troisième.

\- À la différence que cette planète n'a pas développée de civilisation, répondit Léa, contrairement à la Terre.

\- Je n'en serais pas si sure.

Elle avança vers la troisième planète. Elle mit ses mains autours et les écarta rapidement, la planète grossit jusqu'à avoir 3 mètres de diamètre.

\- Nous avons modélisé la surface d'Irizia 3, grâce aux relevés des scanneurs et voilà ce que nous y avons découvert.

Elle mit deux doigts sur un point précis à la surface de la planète et les écartas, un petit carré apparut sur le devant de la planète, tel un écran montrant un agrandissement de ce secteur. Elle répéta l'opération deux autre fois pour zoomer sur l'image.

\- Est-ce que vous voyez ceci, capitaine?

\- On dirait des lignes qui se croisent. Ça ressemble à une structure, s'étonna-t-elle!

\- C'est une ville, ou plutôt ce qui en reste, enterrée depuis des siècles, peut-être plus. Jusqu'ici, nous en avons répertorié une centaine.

\- Nous avons un archéologue sur ce vaisseau, l'avez-vous averti?

\- Non capitaine. Nous voulions envoyer notre rapport avant.

\- Dans les circonstances, vue l'importance de cette découverte, je crois qu'il faudrait l'avertir dès maintenant. Qu'il travaille de concert avec vous pour déterminer à quel niveau de société nous avons affaire.

\- Je ne croyais pas qu'il y avait urgence, madame.

\- Lieutenant, c'est un élément important dans la mission en court. Ça pourrait avoir un lien avec les problèmes rencontrés par les colons.

\- Ce n'est pas certain.

\- Rien n'est certain, mais nous devons explorer toutes les pistes.

\- Désolée, capitaine, je vais faire le nécessaire.

\- Ne soyez pas désolée, vous avez fait du très bon travail.


	6. Piégés

L'équipe de White avançait difficilement dans l'épave. Il y faisait sombre, et le Valkyrie était couché sur le flanc, ce qui fait qu'ils devaient marcher sur les murs et escalader les portes et ça, avec leur lampe de poche à la main. L'opération était longue et épuisante, mais ils atteignirent enfin la passerelle. Le vaisseau était remarquablement bien conservé, vue les circonstances.

Parksan avait apporté une génératrice portable qu'il s'empressa de connecter à une console, après vingt minutes de travail acharné, il réussit à faire démarrer l'ordinateur du vaisseau. Les lumières s'allumèrent et les consoles clignotèrent.

\- Nous allons avoir accès aux bases de données du vaisseau.

\- Y-a-t-il des journaux de bord?

Il devait faire des contorsions pour atteindre le clavier de la console qui était littéralement au mur.

\- Oui, il y en a, commandeur.

\- Faites-le jouer.

Après un bon moment d'effort, l'ingénieur réussit.

« Journal du bord du capitaine, 23 juin 2185. Nous pensions avoir trouvé la planète parfaite pour installer notre colonie. Mais nous n'avons pu l'atteindre, des avaries dans le moteur nous a forcés à atterrir en catastrophe sur cette planète. Mon pilote, Tom West a réussi un atterrissage en douceur, si ce n'est que le vaisseau a basculé sur le côté. Nous n'avons qu'un minimum de pertes en vie à déplorer. Le matériel et les vivres sont intactes. Nous allons donc devoir installer la colonie ici. Cependant, nous ne serons peut-être pas seuls. Nous avons entendu des drôles de bruits après l'atterrissage. »

L'ingénieur arrêta l'enregistrement.

\- À part les colons, demanda Jamar, il n'y a personne d'autre sur cette planète

\- Taisez-vous, dit soudainement Parksan. J'entends quelque chose.

Tout le monde se tut, un grincement venu des profondeurs du vaisseau se fit entendre.

\- Ça doit être normal pour une carcasse, enterrée depuis des siècles, dit Myriam.

\- Chut! Ce n'était pas ça.

Il y encore un long moment de silence.

\- Là, dit-il, l'entendez-vous?

Myriam tendit l'oreille et finit par entendre le son très lointain d'une série de cliquetis, comme si des petits objets métalliques frappaient le sol à répétition.

\- Lieutenant Jamar, chuchota-t-elle, tricordeur.

Jamar ouvrit son tricordeur et scanna les environs.

\- Je ne détecte rien. Ça doit être trop loin de nous.

\- Le bruit se rapproche, poursuivez les scans.

Il se concentra sur l'instrument. Les seuls bruits qu'ils entendaient la vibration du tricordeur et les cliquetis qui se rapprochaient. Le lieutenant Jamar passa alors de la surprise à la peur.

\- Il faut condamner les issues tout-de-suite, dit-il! Pas de temps pour les explications.

Parksan se hissa à une console, appuya sur quelques boutons et les portes se fermèrent.

\- Sur ce modèle de vaisseau, la passerelle était aussi une capsule de sauvetage. Ces portes peuvent résister à une explosion et bien pire.

\- Maintenant, dites-moi ce que c'est, ordonna White.

\- À ce moment, ils entendirent des coups frappés en rafale sur les portes.

Les officiers de sécurités sortirent leur phaseur. Les autres se tournèrent vers Jamar, inquiets.

\- Commandeur, ce sont des robots, petits, mais très rapides. Ils se dirigeaient droit vers nous.

\- Commandeur, ajouta Parksan. Ce genre de technologie n'existait pas à l'époque. Il n'y en avait certainement pas à l'époque du Valkyrie.

White frappa son communicateur.

\- Équipe d'exploration à Hawking, répondez.

Le silence lui répondit.

\- Nous sommes sous terre, commandeur. Le signal ne se rend pas.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Léa marchait dans son vaisseau. Elle avait renoncé à visiter les autres laboratoires pour l'instant. Elle ne voulait pas interférer avec d'autres recherches comme elle l'avait fait en cartographie stellaire.

Elle décida de retourner dans ses quartiers. À cette heure, Matt devait être de retour de classe. Ça lui donnerait l'occasion de discuter un peu avec lui. Elle ne se berçait pas d'espoir, la dernière dont un adolescent rêvait, c'était un tête-à-tête avec sa mère.

Elle entra et marcha vers le réplicateur.

\- Un thé glacé au citron.

Un verre apparut sur le plateau du téléporteur et elle se mit à le siroter lentement.

\- Matt? Tu es là?

Elle n'obtint pas de réponse. Elle marcha vers le séjour. Il était assis sur un fauteuil avec un padd à la main et semblait très concentré.

\- Matt?

Il sursauta.

\- Je ne t'ai pas entendu, dit-il.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

\- Mes devoirs de mathématiques. Si je me dépêche, je pourrai aller faire de la motomarine dans l'hollodeck avec Henry.

Henry était son nouvel ami depuis qu'elle avait reçu le commandement du Hawking, même espèce, même âge, même genre. Ils s'entendaient à merveille.

\- Je vais te laisser te concentrer dans ce cas.

Matt baissa son padd.

\- Henry dit qu'il y a un archéologue sur ce vaisseau, est-ce vrai?

\- Le lieutenant Lakos. Ce n'est pas un véritable archéologue, mais il a les connaissances nécessaires. Il a étudié dans ce domaine. Il travaille dans l'entrepôt le reste du temps.

\- Peut-il faire des fouilles?

\- Si nous avons besoin de ses connaissances dans une mission, il sera appelé à en faire. Justement, ajouta-t-elle, en cartographie stellaire, ils ont trouvés des traces d'une civilisation sur cette planète. Il va surement y travailler.

\- Je veux y aller, dit l'adolescent avec aplomb.

\- Je ne sais pas encore si la planète est sécuritaire.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, j'irai quand même.

\- Non! C'est moi qui décide.

\- Mais, c'est ce que je veux faire dans la vie!

\- C'est ce que tu veux faire depuis deux mois. Veux-tu que je t'énumère la liste de tout ce que tu as voulu faire avant?

\- Mais c'est sérieux cette fois, se choqua l'adolescent! Tu pourrais au moins m'encourager.

\- Je ne suis pas convaincu du sérieux de ton nouveau choix de carrière et même si c'était le cas, je ne peux pas envoyer un civil et encore moins un mineur sur cette planète. Que tu sois mon fils n'y change rien.

Son teint avait viré au rouge et il lui lançait un regard de braise. Il allait lui répondre, mais il fut interrompu dans son élan.

\- Capitaine Roberge sur la passerelle, dit la voix de Riyax dans le communicateur.

Elle appuya sur son badge.

\- J'arrive.

Elle se tourna vers Matthew.

\- Nous en reparlerons.

Quand elle quitta ses quartiers, la colère de l'adolescent se mua en tristesse. Il laissa tomber son padd et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Quand Léa arriva sur la passerelle, Riyax était toujours assit sur son fauteuil. Il se leva pour lui céder la place.

\- Au rapport, dit-elle.

\- Nous avons perdu le contact avec l'équipe d'exploration.

Elle s'assit dans son siège et pianota sur son clavier pour étudier les derniers relevés des communications.

\- Il y a plusieurs heures qu'ils ne nous ont pas contacté à ce que je vois.

\- Nous avons détecté un léger séisme dans leur secteur et nous avons tenté de les avertir sans résultats.

\- Quelle est leur dernière position connue?

\- La dernière fois que nous avons eue de leur nouvelles, ils entraient dans la carcasse du vaisseau enterré dans le cratère.

\- Alors, ils sont sous terre, le signal ne se rend sans doute pas.

\- Capitaine, dit soudain l'OPS, nous recevons un appel de la planète.

\- De la colonie?

\- Non. C'est une fréquence terrienne, comme on en utilisait dans les débuts de l'exploration spatiale, avant la fondation de la Fédération.

\- Le Valkyrie?

\- C'est possible. C'est un signal audio.

\- Sur hautparleurs.

\- Ici l'équipe d'exploration au Hawking, nous recevez-vous?

\- Ici le capitaine Roberge. Quelque chose ne va pas commandeur?

\- Nous sommes attaqués par des robots et sommes coincés dans l'épave. Pouvez-vous nous téléporter?

\- Passerelle à salle de téléportation. Verrouillez-vous sur la source de la communication et téléportez les formes de vies à bord.

Il y eut un petit délai.

\- Ici la salle de téléportation un. Nous ne pouvons nous verrouiller sur eux. Ils sont trop profondément sous terre.

\- Commandeur, reprit Léa, pouvez-vous vous diriger vers la surface le plus près que le pouvez?

\- Non, capitaine, nous sommes coincés sur la passerelle et encerclés par ces robots. Impossible de sortir.

Pendant un instant, Léa se sentit impuissante à les aider. C'était à elle de protéger les membres de son équipage. Elle n'allait pas perdre une équipe à sa première mission. Elle se ressaisit.

\- Commandeur White, tenez le coup le plus longtemps possible. Nous allons vous sortir de là. Roberge terminée.

Dans son esprit, une liste d'actions se mit en place, par ordre de priorité.

\- Contactez toutes les équipes au sol et ramenez-les tout de suite, ordonna-t-elle.

La Bajoran s'empressa d'obéir et répéta les ordres par communication à chaque équipe, après quelques instant, elle sembla hésitante.

\- Capitaine, le docteur Sermak refuse de revenir.

\- Roberge à Sermak. Docteur, j'ai donné des ordres.

\- Capitaine, j'ai trouvé un parasite, mais je n'arrive pas à l'isoler. J'ai besoin d'un peu plus de temps.

\- L'équipe d'exploration a rencontré une force hostile, vous n'êtes pas en sécurité.

\- Sauf votre respect, je crois le contraire. Le gouverneur a bien averti le commandeur White que l'endroit pouvait être dangereux. Au village, cependant, ils n'ont jamais subi d'attaque.

Il était rare qu'un Vulcain se montre retissant à obéir.

\- Qu'avez-vous découvert, lui demanda-t-elle?

\- J'ai prélevé du liquide amniotique sur une femme enceinte. Il y a un élément étranger, mais j'ai besoin de plus de temps pour l'identifier. Ça pourrait être la cause des mutations génétiques.

\- Docteur, vos travaux peuvent être téléportés et vous poursuivrez vos recherches sur le vaisseau.

\- Ce qui se trouve dans ce liquide est microscopique et tant que je ne l'ai pas identifié, je ne suis pas sure que je peux le transporter sans l'altérer.

Elle soupira.

\- Très bien, vous pouvez rester pour le moment, mais si la situation se détériore, vous et votre équipe serez téléportés à bord dans la seconde.

\- À vos ordres, capitaine.

Quand elle ferma la communication, Léa se questionna. S'était-elle montrée faible ou compréhensive? Son plan d'action lui revint vite à l'esprit. Elle devait secourir l'équipe d'exploration.

\- Enseigne Douze, Enseigne Giona, venez avec moi à la salle de téléportation et qu'un détachement de sécurité nous y rejoigne. Conseiller, je vous laisse la passerelle.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

L'endroit ressemblait à un désert brûlé. Le sol était rouge et le ciel était orange. Tout autour, ils ne voyaient que désolation et seulement à l'horizon, on pouvait apercevoir la ligne verte de la forêt. Au milieu de cette plaine, la lumière de l'étoile d'Irizia se réfléchissait sur une large plaque de métal au centre de laquelle un trou était découpé. Le silence de l'endroit fut dérangé par un léger bourdonnement. Une myriade de points scintillants déposa six personnes près de la plaque de métal avant de se volatiliser.

Le capitaine Roberge s'avança vers le trou et elle se tourna vers la Bajoran.

\- Tricordeur, ordonna-t-elle.

Réa s'avança, ouvrit son tricordeur et scanna le trou.

\- Je détecte beaucoup de mouvement.

\- Les robots?

\- Sans doute. Ils sont très petits, comme des souris, mais ils sont très nombreux et tous concentré dans le même secteur.

\- Surement là où se trouve l'équipe d'exploration.

Un des officiers de sécurité s'approcha.

\- Nous pouvons descendre et les ramener, capitaine, dit-il. Il nous faudra des armes d'assauts.

\- Non, vous ne le pouvez pas, dit-elle. Ils sont trop nombreux.

\- Mais nous ne pouvons les laisser là. Je suis prêt à en prendre le risque.

\- Pas moi.

\- Mais capitaine…

Cette fois, il n'y avait aucune hésitation dans son esprit. L'attaque directe n'était pas la marche à suivre et cet officier de sécurité frisait l'insubordination.

\- Enseigne, dit-elle en montant le ton, votre suggestion est appréciée, mais j'ai pris ma décision. Personne ne descendra dans ce trou, est-ce clair?

Le jeune homme se retint de protester, mais il n'était visiblement pas d'accord.

\- C'est très clair, capitaine.

\- Nous devons d'abord étudier ces robots et trouver leur faiblesse et nous devons faire vite. Je suis consciente que le temps nous est compté.

\- Capitaine, dit alors la Bajoranne qui n'avait pas quitté son tricordeur des yeux. Je crois que je sais comment nous pourrions en capturer un.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Selon l'équipe d'exploration, les robots sont arrivés dès qu'ils ont activé l'ordinateur. Ils semblent donc attirés par les sources d'énergie. Le commandeur Parksan avait emmené une génératrice qu'il a branchée sur l'ordinateur.

\- Sûrement une génératrice au trilium, pensa Léa. Si nous en téléportons un autre ici et que nous l'activons, nous pourrions en attirer quelques-un dans notre direction.

\- Il suffira d'en téléporter un dans un champ de force au laboratoire d'exo-ingénierie, reprit la Bajoran.

\- Nous pourrions utiliser des activateurs de patterns pour trianguler le signal et le téléporter à bord, suggéra un officier de sécurité.

\- Bonne idée enseigne, retournez sur le Hawking et ramenez un ingénieur avec la génératrice et les activateurs.

\- À vos ordres, capitaine.

Il appuya sur son communicateur et demanda une téléportation.


	7. L'ennemi en questions

Pendant ce temps, sous la surface, se trouvait Myriam et son équipe, toujours coincés sur la passerelle du vaisseau alors que les portes se faisaient marteler par les robots. Elle était inquiète pour les siens et plus le temps passait et moins elle croyait son capitaine capable de les sortir de là. S'ils voulaient s'en sortir, ce serait par leurs propres moyens, mais les options étaient minces. Ils étaient encerclés et leurs assaillants étaient si rapides et si nombreux qu'ils ne pourraient les tenir à l'écart avec des phaseurs, mais il n'y avait aucune autre façon de sortir. Parksan et Jamar surveillaient les portes avec des tricordeurs en silence.

Parksan avait laissé l'ordinateur débiter le journal de bord qu'elle écoutait d'une oreille discrète. Le capitaine du Valkyrie y parlait de tous les petits tracas du voyage. Rien d'intéressant en soit.

\- Des changements, demanda White?

\- On dirait qu'ils sont toujours plus nombreux, se frustra Jamar.

\- Et que disent les tricordeurs sur nos petits amis?

\- Ils sont petits et dégagent aucune chaleur, ils émettent un champ magnétique qui semble les relier entre eux. Ce sont des robots mais leur forme fait penser à des insectes. Ils ont six pattes.

\- Vous parlez d'un champ magnétique, se pourrait-il que nous puissions utiliser ça?

\- Pour l'instant, je ne vois pas comment, répondit l'ingénieur après une bonne réflexion.

Ce qu'il nous faudrait, c'est un officier scientifique, pensa Myriam. Il était ironique que venant d'un vaisseau qui en est truffé, elle n'en ait pas un seul dans son équipe.

\- Commandeur, dit alors Jamar. Ils sont arrivés après que nous ayons allumé la génératrice; si nous l'éteignons, peut-être qu'ils s'en iront.

\- C'est risqué, reprit Tomal Parksan. Les portes sont renforcées par un système hydraulique connecté sur un courant électrique. C'est un système de défense archaïque, mais efficace. Si nous coupons le courant et que ça ne les éloigne pas, ils n'auront pas de difficulté à forcer les portes.

\- Je vois ce que vous voulez dire, mais si ne faisons rien, nous resterons coincés ici. Si c'est notre seule option, il faudra bien tenter le coup.

\- L'idée n'est pas de sortir, expliqua le Proxien, mais de tenir assez longtemps pour permettre aux secours d'arriver.

Myriam comprit qu'elle avait fait une erreur, elle venait de montrer son manque de confiance envers son capitaine. Elle voulait bien lui donner sa chance, mais elle le faisait avec sa vie et celle de son équipe. Mais d'un autre côté, la confiance était importante quand on était dans Starfleet et pour établir une bonne chaîne de commande, il fallait la baser sur une confiance mutuelle. Elle devait faire preuve d'un peu plus de patience.

\- Vous avez raison, dit-elle, mais nous devons garder toutes les options ouvertes.

\- Alors que faisons-nous?

\- Pour l'instant, nous attendons.

Le silence se fit parmi les officiers ce qui permit à tout le monde d'entendre le journal de bord qui continuait d'être diffusé par l'ordinateur.

« Journal du bord du capitaine, 30 juin 2185. Nous sommes revenus aux vaisseaux plus confiants qu'au départ. Cette planète est inhabitée. Ce qui nous a attaqués est sans doute un système automatique de défense. Nous avons trouvé les ruines d'une cité et avons désactivé ce système. Nous allons étudier avec plus d'attention la technologie de cette planète. Il semble qu'il s'y trouve beaucoup de technologies intéressantes. À défaut de pouvoir repartir, nous avons de quoi démarrer la colonie dont nous avons toujours rêvée. »

\- Ils ont désactivé le système de sécurité, mon œil, dit Jamar avec hargne.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Un peu plus haut, au-dessus de l'équipe d'exploration, les activateurs étaient installés autour du trou. La génératrice se trouvait aussi tout près, prête à être activée. Léa était plutôt fière de son équipe. Ils avaient agi rapidement et efficacement.

\- Il ne reste qu'à activer la génératrice, expliqua l'ingénieure, une jeune Andorienne. Elle est programmée pour fonctionner pendant cinq minutes et s'éteindre d'elle-même. Elle peut être démarrée à distance.

\- Je ne crois pas. Quelqu'un doit rester pour s'assurer que la téléportation se fasse au bon moment.

Léa se pencha vers l'appareil.

\- Est-ce bien ce bouton-là?

\- Oui, mais je peux m'en occuper, capitaine.

\- Non, vous retournez sur le vaisseau.

Elle se tourna vers les autres officiers.

\- Vous retournez tous sur le vaisseau. Je reste pour activer la génératrice.

\- Capitaine, reprit le même officier qu'elle avait précédemment remis à sa place, quand vous activerez ça, ils arriveront par centaine, vous aurez besoin de quelqu'un pour les tenir à l'écart.

\- Quel est votre nom, enseigne?

\- Enseigne Tremblay, capitaine.

\- Enseigne Tremblay, je veux que vous retourniez tous sur le vaisseau. Je compte me faire téléporter avant que ces créatures me tombent dessus, mais il n'est pas question que je risque la vie d'un autre officier.

\- Mais…

\- C'est un ordre.

\- Permettez-moi d'insister. Je suis volontaire pour rester. Nous nous ferons téléporter ensemble.

Elle fixa le jeune homme dans les yeux et elle n'y vit qu'une profonde détermination, ce quelle aima.

\- Très bien vous pouvez rester, mais je ne veux plus de protestations. Vous faites exactement ce que je dis sans poser de questions.

\- Oui, capitaine.

L'enseigne Giona activa son communicateur et demanda une téléportation pour elle et les autres officiers. Léa alla se placer au côté de la génératrice. L'enseigne Tremblay se plaça de l'autre côté du trou, face à Léa, le phaseur à la main.

\- Tenez-vous prêt, lui dit-elle.

Elle activa la génératrice. Il y eut un long moment de silence où seule la respiration du jeune homme se faisait entendre. Puis sans prévenir, un petit robot surgit du trou. Il ressemblait à une araignée avec de multiples pattes. Elles étaient souples et se courbaient dans tous les sens. Le centre de la créature était sombre et rectangulaire. Il y avait une lumière clignotante en son milieu et une antenne microscopiques à une extrémité. La créature était presque dans le secteur triangulé par les activateur quand une autre créature surgit et renversa l'activateur, ce qui brisa le triangle et rendait la téléportation de la créature impossible.

L'enseigne tira la deuxième créature et se précipita vers l'activateur.

\- Non, s'écria Léa!

Mais il avait déjà plongé pour remettre l'activateur en marche, la créature était à nouveau encerclée. Léa appuya sur son communicateur.

\- Roberge à Hawking, énergie.

Juste avant que le faisceau de téléportation ne les prenne, elle vit une dizaine de robots sortir du trou et se jeter sur l'enseigne. Le paysage se volatilisa alors, remplacé graduellement par le décor de la sale de téléportation. Dès que le cycle fut complété, elle sortit son phaseur et se tourna vers l'enseigne Tremblay. Deux créatures avaient été téléportées avec l'officier et s'acharnaient sur lui. Il s'effondra. Elle visa et tira un robot une pendant que le technicien aux téléporteurs tirait sur l'autre. Les créatures tombèrent.

Léa se pencha alors sur le jeune homme. Il était couvert de sang et de coupures profondes. Les créatures robotiques se servaient visiblement de leurs multiples pattes comme d'armes blanches. Elle appuya sur son communicateur.

\- Urgence médicale en salle de téléportation.

En attendant l'arrivée du personnel médical, elle fit pression sur la blessure qui saignait le plus abondamment, tentant d'endiguer le flot de sang.

C'était de sa faute, elle lui avait permis de rester. Elle réalisait que chaque décision qu'elle prenait, chaque ordre qu'elle donnait pouvait avoir des conséquences funestes. Elle était responsable de la vie de ce jeune homme. Et en même temps, elle réalisait que s'il n'était pas resté, ils auraient échoué et la vie de six autres personnes étaient en jeu.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Le docteur Sermak travaillait avec acharnement pour trouver la réponse et il se rapprochait. Il avait découvert quelque chose d'anormal dans le liquide amniotique, mais il n'arrivait pas à l'isoler. Ça bougeait trop vite. Il avait tout essayé pour le ralentir et arriver ainsi à le voir au microscope et il croyait avoir trouvé le bon additif qui augmenterait la viscosité de l'échantillon l'obligerait le parasite à ralentir. Il s'apprêtait à regarder à nouveau quand son communicateur beepa.

\- Infirmerie à docteur Sermak.

\- Ici Sermak, que se passe-t-il?

\- Docteur, ici le docteur Hull, votre assistant. Nous avons un blessé.

\- Ne pouvez-vous pas vous en charger vous-même docteur, je suis occupé, coupa froidement le Vulcain.

\- Multiples blessures par perforation, plusieurs organes vitaux sont atteints. Il faut l'opérer immédiatement. Votre assistance serait grandement appréciée.

\- J'arrive.

Il ferma son communicateur et se tourna vers un de ses assistants pour lui donner des instructions, puis, il demanda une téléportation directement à l'infirmerie. Alors qu'il commençait à se dématérialiser, l'assistant se rendit vers le microscope et regarda l'échantillon. Il releva les yeux, étonnés, consulta les notes de Sermak et appuya sur son communicateur.

\- Équipe au sol à Hawking.

\- Ici le Hawking, répondit la voix du conseiller Rillax.

\- Nous avons découvert ce qui cause les mutations chez les colons.

\- De quoi s'agit-il?

\- Des nano-robots d'une taille et d'un niveau de perfectionnement encore jamais vus.


	8. Science de la guerre

Léa était dans le laboratoire d'exo-ingénierie et observait les ingénieurs étudier le robot arachnide. Ils étudiaient à la fois le spécimen « vivant » qui avait été téléporté et les débris des deux autres robots qui avaient attaqués l'enseigne Tremblay. Elle avait décidé de suivre l'opération de près. Elle pouvait laisser la passerelle au conseiller pour l'instant.

Alors que le petit groupe de scientifiques s'acharnait sur ces petits robots, Riyax l'avait appelé pour lui parler de la découverte de l'équipe au sol. Léa avait ordonné que ces nano-robots soient emmenés au laboratoire d'exo-ingénierie. Ils avaient vites découvert la similitude entre les deux types de robots. Leur forme arachnide était identique, ils étaient aussi rapides et se montraient aussi agressif. Les nano-robots semblaient s'attaquer directement à l'ADN, jouaient avec elle et causaient les multiples mutations observés chez les colons.

On avait déjà découvert qu'avec les générations, la concentration des robots dans le corps de leur hôte avait augmenté considérablement, ce qui fait que les mutations n'avaient cessées d'empirer. Étrangement, peu de temps après la naissance de l'enfant, les nanos robots mourraient et étaient éliminés par l'organisme, mais les dommages qu'ils avaient faits restaient irréparables.

\- Si nous trouvons la cause, fit remarquer un des biologistes qui travaillaient maintenant de concert avec les ingénieurs, non seulement nous pourrons prévenir les mutations dans la population, mais nous saurons comment neutraliser leurs grands frères.

Cependant, ils avaient beau chercher, ils ne trouvaient rien et le temps s'égrainait. Léa commençait à se demander si elle n'avait pas pris la mauvaise décision. Une équipe d'assaut aurait peut-être été une meilleure solution. Se rappelant alors la vitesse à laquelle, ils s'étaient jetés sur l'enseigne Tremblay, elle en conclu que les risques seraient trop élevés.

\- Je ne comprends pas, dit un biologiste. Les créatures del'échantillon que nous possédons semblent avoir pris de la vigueur depuis que nous sommes revenus sur le vaisseau.

\- Pourtant, elles en avaient perdues après que j'aie extrait le liquide amniotique, dit alors une voix derrière elle.

Elle se retourna. Le docteur Sermak venait d'entrer et il se tenait devant la porte.

\- Docteur, dit-elle, je croyais que vous étiez en train d'opérer l'enseigne Tremblay.

\- Il n'a pas survécu, dit-il, les dommages à ses organes vitaux étaient trop importants.

Cette nouvelle lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing dans le ventre. Ce jeune homme, qu'elle connaissait à peine, était mort parce qu'elle lui avait donné la permission de rester, tout simplement. Elle aimait commander un vaisseau, mais envoyer quelqu'un à sa mort : personne ne devrait avoir ce pouvoir. Elle repensa aux six officiers coincés sur la planète. Leur sort était aussi entre ses mains.

\- Merci docteur, dit-elle enfin, votre aide nous sera utile.

Il alla rejoindre les biologistes et commença à examiner les échantillons.

\- Je disais que j'ai remarqué une baisse constante du nombre de ces créatures que je n'arrivais pas à isoler alors, dans l'échantillon, quand nous étions sur la planète.

\- Et là, ça remonte, poursuivit le biologiste.

\- Il doit y avoir quelque chose sur la planète qui les affecte, dit Léa.

\- C'est possible, capitaine, reprit un des ingénieurs. Notre spécimen vivant était faible en arrivant ici et il a pris rapidement de la vigueur.

\- C'est donc à la surface de la planète, reprit-elle.

\- Peut-être des radiations provenant du soleil, ajouta le biologiste. C'est pour ça qu'ils vivent sous la surface.

\- Et les embryons seraient protégés par ces radiations, expliqua le Vulcain, du moins pendant une partie de la grossesse. Le liquide amniotique les protège comme il protège l'embryon.

\- Mais comment?

\- C'est comme quand on est dans le fond d'une piscine, reprit le biologiste. Certain type de radiation ne traverseront pas l'eau.

\- Le corps humain contient beaucoup d'eau, pourtant, dit Léa. Après la naissance les nano-robots meurent.

\- Le corps du bébé est moins protégé que celui d'un adulte : moins d'eau. C'est ce qui fait que les nano-robots disparaissent après la naissance.

\- Attendez, coupa Léa. Tout ça est bien intéressant, mais pour l'instant, notre priorité est l'équipe d'exploration. La raison pourquoi les nano-robots sont présent chez le fœtus seulement devra être déterminé plus tard. Concentrez-vous sur leurs points faibles : quelles radiations l'étoile d'Irizia émet-elle?

Une des ingénieurs alla vers une console.

\- Voyons voir : rayon UVA, UVB, gamma, électromagnétique, …

\- Essayez-les toutes à tour de rôle sur notre spécimen, ordonna un autre ingénieur.

Elle était tout près de la solution; elle le sentait. Elle vit le petit robot dans la cage derrière un champ de force se faire bombarder successivement par plusieurs types de rayons puis tout à coup, il tomba, complètement désactivé. Elle se retint de lâcher un cri de joie.

\- Qui est le gagnant, demanda-t-elle?

\- Rayonnement infra-rouge, dit l'ingénieur surpris.

\- Pouvons-nous créer un appareil qui en émettrait de grande quantité?

\- Nous pourrions adapter des lampes, capitaine.

\- En combien de temps?

\- Je peux reprogrammer le réplicateur pour nous en fabriquer. Ça prendra entre cinq et dix minutes.

\- Faites-le, ordonna-t-elle. Et emmenez-en le plus possible dans la salle de téléportation 1. Dès que ce sera fait.

Elle tapa sur son communicateur.

\- Roberge à passerelle. Envoyez-moi une dizaine d'officiers de sécurité en salle de téléportation.

\- Capitaine, demanda Riyax?

\- Aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, nous allons attaquer ces créatures à coup de lampe de poche.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

« Journal du bord du capitaine, 4 septembre 2185. Il y a plusieurs mois que nous sommes ici et la colonie est bien installée. Nous avons construits un village à plusieurs heures de marche d'ici. Nous voulions que ce village soit loin de toute la technologie qui se trouve sur cette planète. La principale raison est que les civils ne sont pas au courant. Nous souhaitons éviter de les mêler à ces recherches. La technologie que nous avons trouvée jusqu'à maintenant est principalement à vocation militaire et je commence à trouver ça inquiétant. Mon officier aux opérations est d'un avis différent. Ayant étudié en génétique, il croit que nous pourrions utiliser les nano-robots qui semblent avoir été créés dans le but d'attaquer insidieusement en contaminant un corps, tel un virus. Il croit qu'on pourrait les reprogrammer pour soigner les maladies, rendre le système immunitaire plus fort et peut-être même modifier les gênes des bébés en gestation pour en faire des êtres surhumains. J'ai mes réserves là-dessus. »

\- C'est ce qui a contaminé les colons, s'exclama Myriam. Il faudrait contacter le Hawking pour leur remettre cette information.

\- Plus nous communiquons et plus nos réserves d'énergies diminues, maugréa Parksan.

Elle soupira.

\- Il y a plus de quatre heures que nous sommes là-dedans sans nourriture. Nous nous affaiblissons. Bientôt, nous ne serons plus en mesure de remonter même si les créatures cessaient soudainement leur attaque. Je suis sure que le capitaine Roberge a vraiment tout fait pour nous aider, mais il faut tenter le coup…

Une console bipa. Jamar se précipita.

\- Le Hawking nous appelle.

White se précipita.

\- Ici l'équipe au sol.

\- Ici le conseiller Riyax. Préparez-vous, commandeur White, une équipe est en route pour vous libérer.

\- Mais… comment? Où est le capitaine Roberge?

\- Le capitaine est à leur tête. Je ne suis pas le premier officier, je n'avais pas l'autorité pour l'en empêcher.

\- Vous auriez pu au moins essayer, dit-elle. White terminé.

Quand elle serait sortie de là, il faudrait vraiment qu'elle fasse comprendre à son nouveau capitaine qu'elle ne devait pas se mettre en danger par ce genre d'action. La chose ne serait sans doute pas facile.

\- Monsieur Jamar, dit-elle enfin, downloadez les bases de données dans votre tricordeur, en particulier les journaux de bords.

\- Oui commandeur.

\- Sortez tous vos phaseurs et réglez-les au maximum avec une large bande. Tenez-vous prêts.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Le capitaine Roberge entra la dernière dans le trou pratiqué dans la coque du Valkyrie. Elle avait beau diriger l'équipe, elle n'avait pas suffisamment d'entraînement pour ce genre de situation. Il lui fallait se fier à l'expertise de ses officiers. Ils étaient tous équipés de phaseurs et dans l'autre main, ils tenaient la lampe à infrarouge. Cette lampe de les éclairait pas. C'était la lampe situé sur leur phaseur qui leur fournissait l'éclairage nécessaire pour se promener dans l'épave. Léa portait un sac qui contenait cinq grenades à infra-rouge, une idée de dernière minute d'un des ingénieurs du laboratoire d'exo-ingénierie. Il n'avait eu le temps que d'en fabriquer cinq. L'objet était sans danger pour un humain, mais dès qu'il serait détonné, le spectre à infra-rouge exploserait dans tous les sens momentanément et serait vingt fois plus puissant que la lampe.

Un des officiers sondait les alentours avec un tricordeur.

\- Capitaine, dit-il, l'équipe d'exploration se trouve cinq niveaux plus bas dans cette direction. Je détecte beaucoup de mouvement autour d'eux, mais nous sommes trop loin pour en avoir une idée précise.

\- Sans doute les robots, dit-elle.

\- Quels sont vos ordres?

Elle croyait toujours qu'une attaque de face n'avait aucune chance de réussir. Il fallait une diversion. Elle avait demandé à un des officiers d'emmener la génératrice qui était restée à la surface après la capture du robot. Elle était intacte et pouvait être réactivée. Elle approcha l'officier avec le tricorteur et regarda la petite carte qui s'affichait sur l'écran.

\- Il y a une vaste pièce dans la direction opposée, dit-elle.

\- Sans doute un entrepôt, répondit l'officier.

\- Nous allons par là.

\- Capitaine?

Il semblait sur le point de protester, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il faudrait s'éloigner de leur cible.

\- N'oubliez pas d'emmener la génératrice, ajouta-t-elle.

Il comprit.

\- À vos ordres, capitaine, dit-il avec enthousiasme.


	9. La bataille du Valkyrie

En attendant l'appel du conseiller, le commandeur White préparait son équipe du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Ils avaient tous sorti leur phaseur et l'attente était longue. De l'autre côté de la porte, ils entendaient toujours le martèlement des robots. Il y avait des bosses sur les portes causées par cette attaque incessante et bientôt, il commencerait à y avoir des trous. Myriam se demandait vraiment comment son capitaine comptait les sortir de là.

\- Commandeur, nous avons une autre communication du Hawking.

\- Passez la communication.

\- Ici le conseiller Riyax, j'ai un message de l'équipe d'assaut. Quand je le dirai, éteignez votre génératrice.

\- Vous savez que sans la génératrice, les portes ne seront plus verrouillées.

\- Oui, commandeur et le capitaine le sait aussi. Ça fait partie de son plan.

\- Ne peut-elle pas le partager avec nous?

\- Elle est plutôt occupée dans le moment. Elle ne l'a pas partagé avec moi non plus.

\- Voilà qui est rassurant, dit-elle avec ironie.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Dès qu'ils furent dans l'entrepôt, ils se préparèrent pour l'opération. L'entrepôt était vaste pour un vaisseau de cette taille et il semblait presque vide, mais il y avait encore des caisses et des conteneurs. Il était haut de trois niveaux, et c'est ce qui en faisait une vaste pièce pour un vaisseau couché sur le flanc. Il y faisait sombre, seule la lumière des lampes des phaseurs les éclairait. Ils installèrent la génératrice au milieu de l'entrepôt et se mirent en position derrière les caisses. Un officier activa la génératrice et alla se cacher. Léa activa le transmetteur qu'elle avait emmené pour pouvoir communiquer avec le Hawking malgré la profondeur où elle se trouvait.

\- Roberge à Hawking. Avisez l'équipe d'exploration d'éteindre leur génératrice maintenant!

\- Je relais le message, capitaine, répondit Riyax.

L'officier, caché derrière la caisse juste au côté de Léa, scannait les environs avec son tricordeur.

\- C'est fait, dit-il, ils ont éteint leur génératrice. Je perçois un mouvement important. Les robots se dirigent vers nous.

\- Ne faites pas un mouvement, s'écria Léa. À mon signal seulement.

Ils attendirent encore quelques minutes dans la noirceur, puis, ils entendirent un inquiétant bruit de cliquetis qui se faisait de plus en plus fort.

\- Attendez, murmura Léa.

Le bruit se fit de plus en plus fort et même si Léa n'était pas Bétazoid, elle pouvait sentir la pression monter d'un cran chez ses officiers. Tout à coup, les petits robots surgirent dans la pièce et se précipitèrent vers le générateur. L'officier voisin, sortit sa grenade à infra-rouge, se préparant à la lancer. Léa lui fit non de la tête. Il retint son mouvement. Les robots continuaient d'entrer en grande quantité dans la pièce faiblement éclairée par la lueur de la génératrice et en ce moment, seule la génératrice semblait les intéresser. Léa fit signe à l'officier qui lança la première grenade. Ils entendirent un « pouf », ils virent un flash rouge, ils sentirent une chaleur intense mais brève et tous les robots tombèrent inactif. Cependant d'autres robots entraient dans la pièce, toujours en grand nombre. Léa attendit encore qu'il y en ait un nombre suffisant et fit signe à un autre officier un peu plus loin qui lança sa grenade. Le même scénario se reproduisit.

Cependant les robots continuaient toujours d'entrer dans la pièce. Mais combien y en avait-il? Ils utilisèrent ainsi leurs cinq grenades et se trouvèrent désarmés devant une armée de robots qui continuait d'envahir les lieux alors qu'ils étaient exposés.

\- Prenez vos lampes à infra-rouge et allumez-les, s'écria-t-elle.

Ils obéirent et balayèrent la pièce avec leur lampe. Les robots tombaient sous le faisceau lumineux, mais continuait d'arriver en masse.

\- Capitaine, s'écria un des officiers, nous ne pourrons pas sortir par cette porte, s'ils arrivent toujours aussi nombreux.

\- Ils ne sont pas en quantité illimité. Qu'est-ce que le tricordeur nous dit à ce sujet?

L'officier qui tenait le tricordeur scanna les alentours.

\- Il y en a encore, mais je vois que la fin du troupeau est tout près.

\- Mais il y en aura au moins un millier entre nous et la porte. Les lampes ne suffiront pas. Je veux des suggestions.

\- Je pourrais détonner le génératrice.

Elle repensa à l'enseigne Tremblay.

\- En aucun cas vous devez vous approcher d'eux. Je ne veux pas d'actes héroïques.

\- Capitaine, reprit l'officier avec le tricordeur. Je peux le faire à distance avec le tricordeur. Cependant, la détonation sera importante et je ne crois pas que ces caisses suffiront à nous protéger.

\- Nous pourrions aller derrière les gros conteneurs de l'autre côté, dit un autre officier, ils nous offrirons une meilleure protection.

\- Il faudra faire vite, reprit Léa, mais passez un après l'autre, utilisez vos lampes pour couvrir ceux qui passe. J'y vais en premier!

Avant qu'elle n'entende de protestation, Léa se précipita en pointant sa lampe vers les robots qui semblaient se concentrer autour de la génératrice, mais sans l'approcher, comme s'ils l'étudiaient. Léa se demanda si ce type de génératrice émettait une radiation quelconque, quelque chose susceptible de les attirer.

Elle se jeta derrière le conteneur et balaya l'endroit de sa lampe pour s'assurer qu'il n'y ait pas de robots. Les autres ne tardèrent pas à la rejoindre. Bientôt, ils étaient tous prêts.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Dès que Myriam éteignit la génératrice, elle entendit les robots s'agiter et s'éloigner rapidement. Elle comprit que le capitaine les attirait dans un autre secteur du vaisseau. Elle approcha la porte et fit signe à Jamar d'approcher avec le tricordeur. Il scanna la porte et soupira.

\- Nous pouvons sortir, ils ne sont plus là.

\- Où sont-ils allés, demanda-t-elle?

\- De l'autre côté du vaisseau, dans un entrepôt.

\- C'est là que le capitaine et les autres se trouvent. Nous devons leur porter secours.

\- Mais comment, demanda Parksan? Je doute que nos phaseurs soient suffisant contre cette myriade de créatures.

\- Nous verrons. Je dois au moins me rendre compte de la situation. Nous resterons à distance sécuritaire et nous suivrons la situation avec le tricordeur.

\- Je vous rappelle qu'ils se déplacent très rapidement, dit Kirt.

\- Nous ferons vite, coupa-t-elle. Venez!

Elle ressentit une étrange sensation de liberté au moment où elle passait la porte.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Ils étaient tous derrière l'énorme caisse, prêt pour la détonation. L'officier s'acharnait sur le tricordeur, mais semblait tendu.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas?

\- Ça ne fonctionne pas, dit-il. Je vais relancer la procédure.

Il se frustra.

\- On dirait que le programme est bloqué. La seule façon serait d'éteindre la génératrice et de la redémarrer.

\- Combien de temps sera-t-elle éteinte?

\- Moins d'une minute.

\- C'est trop long. Nous ignorons comment ils vont réagir sans la génératrice. Et vu leur agressivité quand ils ont attaqué l'enseigne Tremblay, je crains que nous soyons leur cible.

\- On pourrait faire détonner la génératrice avec un phaseur en surcharge, suggéra un officier.

\- Pour ça, il faudrait être en mesure de le lancer, répondit un autre. Ces conteneurs sont trop hauts et l'angle, si nous y allons par le côté, n'est pas bon. Nous sommes tout simplement pas bien placés pour pouvoir lancer un phaseur.

\- Alors, redémarrez la génératrice, ordonna-t-elle.

Il pianota sur l'instrument. Ils entendirent le bruit de la génératrice qui s'éteignait puis un court silence s'installa. Elle entendit alors quelques cliquetis.

\- Là, s'écria un officier!

Une créature venait d'apparaître derrière les conteneurs. L'officier leva sa lampe et la créature tomba. Une autre arriva et subit le même sort, puis quelques autres apparurent.

\- Dépêches-toi, pensa Léa, en regardant son officier travailler sur le tricordeur.

Elle entendit alors un petit sifflement. Elle réalisa que c'était le bruit d'un phaseur en surcharge.

\- Tout le monde à terre, s'écria-t-elle!

Le phaseur détonna et entraîna à son tour l'explosion de la génératrice. Le souffle de l'explosion fut formidable, mais tel que prévu, le conteneur les protégea. Puis, le silence se fit. Léa avait un bourdonnement dans l'oreille, sans doute un cadeau de la déflagration. Elle se leva.

\- Est-ce que tout le monde va bien?

Ils répondirent tous par l'affirmative. Elle sortit de derrière sa cachette, prudemment en tenant sa lampe à infra-rouge devant elle. Il n'y avait plus rien, plus de robots, et beaucoup de fumée. Les caisses étaient en feu, ce qui projetait une lumière sautillante dans la pièce couverte de débris. Devant la porte, elle reconnue, le commandeur White et son équipe.

\- Nous sommes arrivés à temps, on dirait.

\- Bien joué, commandeur White. Pour faire détonner la génératrice avec un phaseur en surcharge, il fallait un lancer très précis.

\- C'est un lancer du lieutenant Jamar, capitaine.

\- Bien joué, lieutenant, reprit Léa.

Il marmonna une réponse inintelligible.

\- Si ça ne vous dérange pas, ajouta Myriam, j'aimerais bien retourner en haut. C'est un vaisseau charmant, mais je préfère le Hawking.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Après le retour de l'équipe au sol sur le Hawking, Léa avait décidé de réunir ses officiers pour faire le point et leur avait donnée une heure pour se préparer. Elle en profita pour retourner dans ses quartiers, se rafraîchir et prendre une douche.

Quand elle entra, elle fut accueillie par le son assourdissant de la musique des Four Stars, un groupe martien que Matthew appréciait particulièrement. Elle frappa à la porte de sa chambre et entra.

\- Matt, j'apprécierais que tu baisses le volume.

\- Ordinateur, dit le jeune homme. Éteint la musique.

Le silence se fit.

\- Tu peux continuer de l'écouter, dit-elle.

\- J'en ai assez écouté, dit-il froidement.

Elle comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Es-tu encore en colère à cause de cette histoire de fouilles?

Il ne répondit pas.

\- Mon équipe d'exploration a été attaquée, j'ai dû ramener tout le monde à bord. Alors, dans le moment, il n'y aura pas de fouilles du tout.

\- Ce n'est pas ça, marmonna-t-il.

\- Alors quoi?

\- Je veux être archéologue, et tu ne me prends pas au sérieux. J'aurais la chance d'apprendre ici-même, sur ce vaisseau, mais tu ne veux pas.

\- Comment veux-tu que je te prenne au sérieux quand tu changes continuellement d'idées?

\- Cette fois, c'est sérieux.

\- Je crois plutôt que tu essaies d'impressionner ton grand-père et ce n'est pas la meilleure façon.

\- Si je voulais l'impressionner, j'entrerais dans Starfleet, lança-t-il avec colère!

\- Alors qui cherches-tu à impressionner, s'écria-t-elle!

\- Toi, lança-t-il alors dans un cri chargé d'émotions! Pour toi, je n'existe plus! Tu évites de me regarder et quand tu le fais, tu ne me vois pas! Je ne suis plus rien! Je suis invisible!

Il quitta précipitamment leurs quartiers laissant Léa interdite. Elle se sentit tout à coup impuissante à s'occuper de son fils. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle devait faire : le poursuivre pour lui parler ou le laisser ruminer sa colère. Elle savait cependant qu'elle devrait faire quelque chose à ce sujet. Elle avait fait une bourde quelque part et n'avait pas vu qu'il y avait un problème. Au bout d'un moment, elle appuya sur son communicateur.

\- Ordinateur, donne-moi la position de Matthew Elliott.

\- Matthew Elliott est dans les quartiers de l'enseigne Marchall.

L'enseigne Marchall était le père d'Henry, le nouvel ami de son fils. Il était donc avec un ami, ce qui était rassurant. Elle soupira et alla prendre sa douche.


	10. La capitale

Tout le monde était réuni dans la salle de conférence quand Léa entra. Elle pouvait voir la fatigue dans les yeux de l'équipe d'exploration. Ils étaient tous vivants et personne n'avait été tué ou blessé lors de l'opération. Elle en était particulièrement satisfaite. Elle s'installa sur son siège et commença le briefing.

\- Je vous ai réuni ici pour faire le point sur la situation, commença Léa. Nous avons réglé la crise, mais reste le problème rencontré par la colonie. Quelque chose me dit que la source du problème n'est pas aussi simple que nous ne l'aurions cru.

\- En effet, capitaine, répondit le docteur Sermak. Bien qu'il y ait beaucoup de similitudes entre les robots rencontrés par l'équipe d'exploration et les nanorobots présents dans le liquide amniotique. Nous n'arrivons toujours à déterminer pourquoi ils sont seulement présents dans le liquide amniotique et non dans le corps des colons.

\- C'est parce qu'ils ont été programmés comme ça, coupa White.

\- Que voulez-vous dire, commandeur?

\- Sur le Valkyrie, nous avons écouté les journaux de bord. Il y est question d'expérience génétique avec des nano-robots. Apparemment, les premiers colons ont cherchés à créer une race supérieure en se servant des technologies qu'ils ont trouvées sur la planète et qu'ils ne connaissaient pas bien.

\- Ça s'est retourné contre eux, on dirait, répondit Léa.

\- Plutôt contre leurs descendants, renchérit le Vulcain.

\- Peut-on déprogrammer ces nano-robots, demanda-t-elle?

\- Il faudrait d'abord savoir comment ils ont été programmés, répondit Sermak.

\- Nous avons downloadé les bases de données du Valkyrie sur mon tricordeur, dit Jamar. Nous pourrions les étudier. Il y a peut-être plus d'informations sur ces robots.

\- Je laisse ça entre vos mains, lieutenant.

Elle se tourna vers l'archéologue.

\- Lieutenant Lakos, vous avez étudié les données de la cartographie stellaire. Si nous voulons trouvez plus d'information sur ces robots, nous devrions nous tourner vers les anciens habitants de cette planète. Quel serait le meilleur endroit?

\- Dans les villes qu'ils ont détectées, il y a une agglomération beaucoup plus vaste que les autres à une centaine de kilomètre de la colonie. Je l'ai surnommée la capitale. C'est là que nous devrions chercher. Sur images que j'ai vues, il semble même en rester des vestiges à la surface.

\- Très bien, vous y irai avec une équipe d'exploration dans six heures. Ce qui devrait donner le temps à tout le monde de se reposer. Commandeur White, vous vous occuperez d'organiser cette recherche.

\- D'accord, capitaine. Je vais avoir besoin du docteur Sermak, du lieutenant Jamar et du lieutenant-commandeur Parksan.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

En sortant la salle de conférence, Léa alla rejoindre le conseiller Riyax.

\- Conseiller, dit-elle, puis-je vous parler un instant?

\- Bien sûr, capitaine.

Elle l'accompagna dans le corridor.

\- Avez-vous des enfants?

\- J'en ai trois.

\- Est-ce indiscrets de vous demander pourquoi ils ne sont pas sur le vaisseau avec vous?

\- Ils sont avec leurs mères et le groupe familial. Sur Dénobula, la famille est quelque chose de plutôt complexe.

\- J'aimerais bien que vous me racontiez tout ça un jour.

\- Mais pas maintenant.

Elle soupira.

\- Désolée, j'ai autre chose en tête.

\- Il s'agit de votre fils.

\- Comment avez-vous deviné?

\- Vous vouliez savoir si j'avais des enfants, mais sans aller trop loin sur le sujet.

Elle réfléchit un moment à ce qu'elle voulait dire, puis elle parla.

\- Je ne sais plus quoi faire avec lui. Tout à l'heure, nous nous sommes disputés.

\- C'est un normal pour un jeune de son âge de remettre en question l'autorité.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça. Il y avait de la douleur dans sa voix. Je lui ai fait du mal sans le vouloir et je ne sais pas comment me rattraper.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait exactement?

\- J'ai cessé de le regarder.

Il y eut un silence. Riyax la regardait fixement comme s'il tentait de comprendre.

\- Je n'en étais pas consciente au début, puis, j'en ai fait une habitude. Quand, je lui parle, je fixe un point derrière lui pour ne pas avoir à fixer son visage. Je croyais qu'il ne s'en rendait pas compte.

\- C'est une étrange habitude, capitaine, dit alors Riyax. Dans ce cas précis, c'est au psychologue que vous devriez parler et non à l'ami.

\- Pourquoi pas aux deux?

\- Très bien, alors, savez-vous pourquoi vous avez cessé de le regarder?

\- Je n'en suis pas sure.

Il réfléchit un moment, l'air grave.

\- Arrêtez ici, capitaine.

Ils étaient toujours dans le corridor. Elle arrêta et regarda le conseiller, intriguée.

\- Je sais que l'endroit n'est pas approprié, mais ça ne sera pas long. Fermez les yeux et visualisez le visage de votre fils.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et ferma les yeux. Son visage se crispa.

\- Quand vous voyez son visage, dites-moi spontanément ce qui vous vient à l'esprit.

\- Nathan, mon mari.

\- Il ressemble donc à son père.

\- Son portrait tout craché.

\- Quand vous pensez à votre mari, quel souvenir revient spontanément?

Elle ouvrit les yeux et parla avec tristesse.

\- Chaque fois que je pense à mon mari, je revois sa mort. Je le vois suppliant, je le vois humilié, je le vois souffrant!

\- Pas surprenant que vous ne soyez plus capable de regarder votre fils.

\- Est-ce que je devrais le lui dire? Est-ce qu'il comprendrait?

\- Que sait-il sur la mort de son père?

Le visage de Léa s'assombrit.

\- Je lui ai dit que ça avait été rapide et sans douleur.

\- Voulez-vous vraiment lui dire la vérité?

\- Non, dit-elle dans un souffle.

\- Alors, la solution est simple. Il faut que vous recommenciez à le regarder.

\- Mais… je ne sais pas si je le pourrai.

\- C'est un travail de l'esprit, capitaine. Vous devez cesser d'associer le fils au père. Vous devez changer le mauvais souvenir par un bon. Ça pourrait être un long processus. Bien sûr, je pourrais vous accompagner dans cette épreuve.

L'idée seule d'essayer la terrorisait, même si elle réalisait qu'il avait raison.

\- Merci conseiller, je vais y penser, dit-elle brusquement avant de s'éloigner vers la section des laboratoires.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

La ville dormait depuis si longtemps. Elle était à demi enterrée sous les sables du désert, mais ses plus belle structures, ses monuments les plus impressionnants brillaient encoure sous le soleil. Elle attendait. Le vent caressait ses tours penchées que le sable ne pouvait éroder. Le métal de structures tordues, difformes, mais ahurissantes, brillait sous le soleil. La ville se faisait belle, bientôt, qui sait, la vie allait peut-être y revenir.

Cinq personnes se matérialisèrent au milieu de la ville, près de la plus grosse tour. Dès qu'elles apparurent, elles regardèrent le paysage époustouflé. L'une d'entre elle prit son tricodeur et scanna les alentours.

\- Quelque chose d'intéressant, demanda Myriam?

\- C'est incroyable, dit l'archéologue. La ville semble abandonnée depuis des millénaires, et pourtant, je ne vois aucuns signes de dégradation. Sûrement une société post-spatiale et très avancée. Nous ne voyons que la pointe de l'iceberg. Sous terre se trouve une mégapole vraiment vaste.

\- Croyez-vous que nous puissions accéder à un de ces buildings?

Il continua de scanner la zone.

\- La tour penchée, devant nous. Je détecte un accès, de l'autre côté.


	11. La boîte

Léa entra enfin dans le laboratoire de physique numéro un. Il n'y avait personne : tant mieux. Elle y serait tranquille. Lentement, elle explora le laboratoire, examinant chacun des équipements avec un petit pincement au cœur. L'époque où elle utilisait ces équipements régulièrement, cherchant à percer les secrets de l'espace-temps était révolue. Elle aurait sans doute quelques temps de libre pour s'y adonner et peut-être que son expertise serait nécessaire à certaine mission, mais ce n'était pas pareil.

Elle n'avait jamais rejoint Starfleet dans le but de devenir capitaine, mais ses supérieurs lui avait découvert très tôt un leadership naturel qu'ils avaient exploités et développés. Elle avait elle-même découvert qu'elle aimait être aux commandes et qu'elle s'y sentait à son aise.

Cependant, elle adorait les sciences et elle était très douée dans son domaine. Devenir le capitaine d'un vaisseau scientifique lui avait semblé un compromis acceptable.

Elle n'en était plus si sure.

Elle se demandait toujours si elle serait vraiment à la hauteur, tout comme elle se l'était demandée, il y deux ans, sur la passerelle du Stardust quand un groupe de terroristes breens avait fait prisonnier des colons et des officiers de Starfleet présents sur la planète. Le capitaine avait été blessé et avait pu être ramené sur le Stardust. Elle était alors le premier officier. Elle devenait tout à coup responsable de toutes ces vies, et parmi elles, des gens qu'elle connaissait, avec qui elle travaillait, avec qui elle vivait.

\- Pour vous montrer que nous sommes sérieux, nous allons exécuter un otage, avait dit Yatzo, leur chef.

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, dit-elle, nous sommes prêts à écouter vos revendications avec beaucoup de sérieux.

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce vous et non votre capitaine qui négocie?

\- Le capitaine a été blessé, il n'est pas en état de négocier.

\- Je ne vous crois pas, c'est une ruse et ça ne marchera pas avec moi.

Il se tourna et donna des ordres en breen. Deux terroriste ramassèrent un officier de sécurité et l'amenèrent à l'écran. Quand elle le vit, elle faillait défaillir, : c'était Nathan.

\- Non, murmura-t-elle. Pas lui.

\- Nous allons exécuter un otage à toutes les heures en commençant par celui-là.

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, insista Léa. Dites-nous ce que vous voulez et je promets que je ferai tout ce que je peux.

\- Je veux parler à votre capitaine!

Il donna des ordres en breens. Quatre terroristes approchèrent avec ce qu'ils appelaient des bâtons de douleur, arme utilisée pour punir des prisonniers. Quand ils frappaient avec, ça touchait tout le système nerveux. La victime ressentait une douleur intense. Un coup n'était pas mortel, mais plusieurs coups à répétition feraient le travail. Le premier frappa dans les côtes. Nathan lâcha un hurlement.

\- Arrêtez, s'écria-t-elle! Je suis habilitée à négocier à la place du capitaine! Arrêtez, je veux négocier!

Mais ils ne l'écoutaient pas, ils le frappaient encore et encore et Nathan criait de plus belle.

\- Par pitié! Arrêtez, supplia-t-il d'une voix faible entre deux frappes!

\- Je vous donnerez ce que vous voulez, insista Léa. Ce n'est pas une ruse!

L'un des Breens le frappa dans le dos, il se crispa, mais se retint d'hurler, l'autre le frappa dans le ventre.

\- LÉA, hurla alors Nathan avant de s'effondrer!

Un des terroristes approcha et vérifia le pouls, il fit un signe de tête à son chef.

\- Prochaine exécution dans une heure, dit-il avec froideur avant de couper la communication.

Elle était restée prostrée devant l'écran pendant une bonne minute, n'arrivant pas à croire ce qu'elle venait de voir. Nathan… Non! Pas lui! Ce n'était pas réel. C'était un cauchemar. Il fallait qu'elle se réveille, quelle le retrouve à ses côtés. Elle lui raconterait son cauchemar et il en rirait, ils en riraient ensemble. Il serait vivant, comme toujours. Il serait là pour elle, comme il l'avait toujours été. Non, ça ne pouvait être la réalité!

Et pourtant, ça l'était.

\- Commandeur, demanda un des officiers sur la passerelle ?

Ils la regardaient tous, ils savaient qui elle venait de perdre, mais c'était sur elle qu'ils comptaient. La plupart des officiers d'expériences, à part elle et le capitaine, étaient prisonniers des Breens. Si elle abandonnait et laissait libre court à son chagrin, personne ne pourrait la remplacer pour gérer cette situation de crise et les otages seraient tous exécutés.

Elle prit alors la plus étrange décision de sa vie. Elle créa une boîte dans son esprit et y enferma son chagrin et son désespoir, le temps de régler la situation. Quarante-six personnes étaient toujours vivantes et attendaient d'être sauvées. Elle devait agir. Une liste d'action s'imposa alors à elle. Elle reprenait vie.

\- Nous ne pourrons pas négocier avec eux, dit-elle gravement, alors, il faudra prendre les choses en main pour ramener les otages. Je veux six équipes d'intervention de cinq officiers chacune, dans les salles de téléportation. Nous allons l'attaquer sur plusieurs fronts et libérer les otages.

Elle avait mémorisé les plans de la colonie, elle savait par où les atteindre. Rapidement, elle avait mis sur pieds une stratégie qui s'était avérée gagnante sans aucunes pertes de vie autant chez les otages que du côté des équipes d'assauts. Elle s'était ainsi faite remarquer par l'amirauté.

Dès lors, on chercha à lui donner une promotion. Elle refusa une promotion de premier officier sur un vaisseau plus prestigieux et de capitaine sur un vaisseau de patrouille avant d'accepter finalement de commander le Hawking.

Dans le laboratoire, toujours à examiner les instruments, elle prenait conscience pour la première fois qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment rouvert la boîte dans laquelle elle avait enfermée son chagrin. Bien en sûr elle l'avait entrouverte un peu au début, puis elle avait décidée de la laisser fermée.

La voix de l'enseigne Douze la fit sursauter.

\- Passerelle au capitaine.

\- Ici Roberge.

\- L'équipe d'exploration est maintenant entrée dans la ville, vous vouliez en être informée.

\- J'arrive.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Quand ils eurent contourné l'immeuble, ils arrivèrent devant une brèche étroite par laquelle ils pouvaient passer.

\- On dirait que ça a été découpé au chalumeau, fit remarquer Jamar.

\- Peut-être que les colons y sont passés, dit White.

\- Ça pourrait être les officiers du Valkyrie, dit l'archéologue. C'est peut-être ici qu'ils ont découverts comment programmer les robots.

Le Vulcain releva un sourcil.

\- C'est hautement improbable, dit-il. Cette ville est vaste et le fait qu'ils soient tombés sur le même immeuble que nous est mathématiquement quasi impossible.

\- Mais ils ont eu du temps, argumenta l'archéologue, cet immeuble n'est surement pas le seul qu'ils ont visités.

\- Effectivement, admit le Vulcain, mais ça ne signifie pas que c'est ici qu'ils ont trouvés les moyens de reprogrammer les nano robots.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est seulement en entrant que nous allons trouver des indices, coupa White. J'y vais en premier.

Elle se glissa dans la brèche pour se retrouver dans une vaste pièce. Encore là, les ravages du temps étaient imperceptibles, il n'y avait aucune trace de rouille, même pas de poussière. La pièce semblait luxueuse, bien décorée. Il y avait des fauteuils, des consoles informatiques. Des tableaux représentant la nature étaient accrochés au mur.

\- C'est magnifique, dit Parksan qui venait d'entrer.

\- Pouvez-vous faire fonctionner les ordinateurs?

\- S'ils sont une source d'énergie toujours intacte, oui.

Cette fois, ils n'avaient pas pris de risques : ils n'avaient pas emmenés de génératrices. Pas question d'attirer encore une horde de robots. Donc, il fallait que le chef ingénieur recherche la source d'énergie principale de l'ordinateur étrangère et essaie d'en tirer quelque chose.

Parksan scanna l'ordinateur avec son tricordeur, sortit un outil et ouvrit un panneau. À l'intérieur, il y avait ce qui ressemblait visiblement à des circuits, mais sous forme cristalline. Ça ressemblait à une sculpture abstraite très belle à regarder. Parksan, commença à déplacer des cristaux et à les replacer ailleurs.

\- Que faites-vous, demanda White?

\- J'improvise, dit-il. Voyez-vous les cristaux sombres?

\- Ceux-là?

\- Exactement. Ça me fait penser à des connections grillées. J'essaie d'agencer le circuit avec les connections encore bonnes pour le faire fonctionner.

Les trois autres officiers avaient passé la brèche et exploraient la pièce, sauf Sermak qui avait décidé d'observer comment Parksan réparait la console.

\- Je crois que ça devrait fonctionner, dit alors Parksan. En tout cas, croisez-vous les doigts.

\- En quoi consiste cette technique de croisement de doigt, quelle en est l'utilité, demanda le médecin?

\- À accroître les chances de réussite, répondit l'ingénieur en appuyant sur un gros bouton rouge, sur le dessus de la console. Les cristaux se colorèrent des couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel alors que la console s'alluma.

\- Commandeur, dit White en souriant, vous êtes dorénavant mon deuxième meilleur ami.

\- Qui est le premier?

La question resta en suspens.

\- Pourquoi y a-t-il un bouton qui clignote sur la console, demanda Sermak?

Parksan se tourna vers la console.

\- Je n'arrive pas à lire ces symboles.

\- Lieutenant Lakos!

L'archéologue abandonna la contemplation d'une structure métallique occupant le milieu de la pièce pour revenir vers la console.

\- Est-ce que ces symboles vous disent quelque chose?

\- Cela ressemble à de l'Arkanien ancien, mais ce n'est pas vraiment ça. Ça pourrait être aussi de l'Ekosien.

\- Et si c'était l'un ou l'autre, nous recommanderiez-vous d'appuyer sur le bouton qui clignote?

Il observa attentivement le symbole présent sur le bouton.

\- En Arkanien, ça pourrait vouloir dire « ancien ». En Ekosien, ça se rapproche beaucoup du symbole voulant dire « message ».

\- D'une façon ou d'une autre, conclut White, ça ne me semble pas bien dangereux. Allez-y, ordonna-t-elle à Parksan qui était installé à la console.

Il obéit et une lueur verte quitta la console pour voler jusqu'au milieu de la pièce. Elle prit alors la forme d'un extraterrestre tridimentionnel. Son teint était vert. Il avait quatre doigts par main et des yeux très noirs sans pupille. Il n'avait pas de cheveux et ses vêtements gris faisaient penser à un uniforme.

\- On dirait un hologramme, dit l'ingénieur.

\- Visiblement le type Ekosien, commandeur, commenta l'archéologue. Il y a quelques petites différences morphologiques au niveau du visage, surement une ancienne colonie ekosienne.

\- C'est donc un message, conclus White.

L'image se mis à parler dans une langue inconnue.

\- C'est la première fois qu'on entend la langue Ekosienne, s'émerveilla l'archéologue.

\- Pourquoi le traducteur universel ne fonctionne-t-il pas?

\- Je crois qu'il fonctionne, commandeur, la complexité de la langue écrite ekosienne est telle qu'il n'est pas surprenant que le traducteur universel prenne du temps à traduire le langage verbal.

Pour appuyer les dires de Lakos, l'Ekosien se mit à utiliser des articles et des verbes en langue standard. Puis tranquillement, de plus en plus de mots furent compréhensibles.

« … que le conseil des cités de Métosa ont décidé d'un commun accord de bannir les Komedos. Tous ceux qui fabriquent ou utilisent des Komedos ont ordre de les désactiver et de les amener à l'édifice Fédéral. Passé le délai de 40 cycles, tout ceux qui n'auront pas obéit à cette loi seront considéré comme hors-la-loi… »

\- On dirait un avertissement concernant les robots. Ils ont dû aussi perdre le contrôle.

\- Dommage que ce ne soit pas un hologramme interactif, dit Parksan. Nous pourrions le questionner d'avantage.

L'hologramme cessa tout-à-coup son discours.

\- Paramètre d'interactivité activé, dit-il.

Myriam s'avança.

\- Pourquoi les Komedos doivent-ils être désactivés?

\- Les komedos ont été créé pour évoluer et apprendre. Ils le font de façon collective et sont liés les uns aux autres comme les synapses d'un cerveau. Ils sont devenus trop intelligents et certains groupe nous considère, nous leur créateur, comme une menace. Voilà pourquoi nous devons les désactiver.

\- C'est peut-être ce qui a causé la disparition de cette société, dit Lakos.

L'hologramme se tourna vers Lakos.

\- Que voulez-vous dire? Quelle est la date?

Lakos réfléchit.

\- Hé bien, nous avons passé l'âge de Mectar et l'âge de Soros, nous devons être à l'âge de Sheptar, près de l'année 2400.

L'hologramme enregistra l'information sans montrer de surprise.

\- Qui êtes-vous?

Myriam allait répondre quand Lakos, lui fit signe. Elle se tourna vers lui et approuva d'un signe de tête.

\- Nous sommes des représentants de la Fédération des planètes unis, laquelle est très semblable au Consortium ekosien de l'époque d'où vous venez. Nous sommes des explorateurs, mais nous sommes aussi ici pour aider.

\- Aider qui?

Lakos allait répondre quand White s'interposa. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache qu'une colonie humaine se trouvait sur la même planète, ne sachant s'il la verrait comme intrusive.

\- Aider tous ceux qui demandent notre aide. C'est notre travail. Pouvons-nous vous poser d'autres questions?

\- Je suis programmé pour répondre.

\- Peut-on reprogrammer les Komedos?

\- Les Komedos ont dorénavant leur volonté propre. Il est impossible de les reprogrammer. Il serait risqué de tenter de les utiliser peu importe la justesse vos intentions.

Elle devait reformuler pour comprendre.

\- Si quelqu'un tentait de les reprogrammer, comment les komedos réagiraient-ils?

\- Cela dépend de leurs intentions. Ils pourraient refuser toute programmation ou simuler la réussite de cette reprogrammation pour ensuite se retourner contre le programmeur.

\- C'est peut-être ce qui s'est passé, murmura Parksan. Puis-je poser une question commandeur, reprit-il tout haut?

\- Allez-y.

\- Les Komedos se sont montrés sensible aux infra-rouges, savez-vous pourquoi?

\- Nous les avons créés ainsi pour qu'ils ne soient pas capables de rester en surface, c'était une mesure de sécurité qui s'est avéré inutile.

\- Ont-ils une autre faiblesse que nous pourrions exploiter si nous devons les affronter?

\- Ce qui les lie est leur faiblesse, dit-il en s'éteignant.

\- Ramenez-le, s'écria White!

Parksan se précipita vers la console.

\- Il n'y a plus d'énergie, dit-il nous avons sans doute épuisé les dernières réserves.

\- Les informations que pourrait nous donner cet hologramme n'ont pas de prix, il faudra utiliser une génératrice.

\- Nous allons attirer les robots, s'exclama Jamar!

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit nécessaire, coupa le Vulcain, cet hologramme nous a dit exactement ce que nous avions besoin de savoir.


	12. La bonne thérapie

Léa était retournée sur la passerelle, mais elle sentait mentalement fatiguée. Le fait d'avoir repensé à la prise d'otage n'y était pas étranger. Elle se sentait à fleur de peau et espérait que personne ne s'en était rendu compte.

\- Au rapport, demanda-t-elle.

\- L'équipe au sol est entrée dans la plus grande des structures et ils y sont depuis au moins une heure.

\- Est-ce qu'ils nous ont contactés depuis?

\- Non, capitaine.

\- Contactez-les.

\- Fréquence ouverte, capitaine.

\- Hawking à équipe d'exploration, répondez.

La voix du commandeur White retentit dans les haut-parleurs.

\- Ici le commandeur White, j'allais justement vous contacter.

\- Ici Roberge, tout va bien, commandeur?

\- Tout va à merveille, capitaine. Nous allons retourner sur le Hawking. Notre chef médical a une théorie. Il veut y travailler dans le laboratoire d'exobiologie.

\- Passerelle à salle de téléportation, ramenez l'équipe d'exploration maintenant.

Dès que la communication se termina, Léa se demanda si Sermak avait enfin trouvé la solution. Elle commençait à trouver cette mission épuisante et tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était penser à autre chose que ces foutus robots.

\- Capitaine, dit le technicien des téléporteurs, l'équipe est à bord.

\- Commandeur White, reprit le capitaine. Montez me relever sur la passerelle. Je serai dans mon bureau.

\- J'arrive tout de suite.

Léa marcha vers alors son bureau, elle se répliqua un soda puis, elle alla s'assoir en soupirant. Elle regarda son terminal avec découragement. Normalement, elle aurait dû l'ouvrir et y travailler. Elle avait des tonnes de choses à faire, des messages à lire, des rapports de missions à étudier, des demandes à approuver; mais elle n'avait qu'une envie, rester là et ne pas penser, chose impossible dans son cas.

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte de son bureau.

\- Entrez, dit-elle exaspérée!

Le conseiller Riyax entra, il avait un padd à la main.

\- Venez-vous me voir en ami, conseiller?

Elle le dit sur un ton froid. Elle appréciait la compagnie du Dénobulien, mais après leur dernière conversation, elle craignait que cette discussion ne tourne encore en thérapie.

\- Non capitaine, cette fois, c'est purement professionnel. Je suis venu vous parler d'un membre de l'équipage pour lequel j'ai certaines inquiétudes.

Elle se détendit.

\- Quel est le problème avec cet officier?

\- C'est complexe, dit-il. J'ai remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas dès le début de cette mission. Il y avait des petits détails… Vous savez, j'ai de l'instinct pour ces choses et trente années d'expérience.

\- Oui, je comprends, mais cet officier est-il un danger pour lui-même ou les autres?

\- Pas pour les autres.

\- Dites-m'en plus.

\- Ce que je peux vous dire est que cet officier est sur le point de craquer.

\- Pouvez-vous être plus clair?

\- Cette personne ne va pas bien, même si en surface, tout à l'air d'aller. C'est quelqu'un à l'esprit indépendant qui ne demandera jamais d'aide.

Elle ressentit tout-à-coup une grande compassion pour ce mystérieux officier.

\- Croyez-vous qu'il faille le relever de ses fonctions, conseiller? Est-il un danger pour le vaisseau?

\- Non, capitaine, mais cet officier est essentiel au bon fonctionnement de ce vaisseau. Il possède une vive intelligence et réagit bien en situation de crise. Il n'est pas nécessaire de relever cette personne de ses fonctions.

\- C'est donc un membre du staff. Je dois pouvoir compter sur tout le monde et en particulier sur les officiers qui occupent les postes clés. Si vous avez raison, il y a un risque pour le vaisseau.

\- C'est bien un membre du staff, mais je suis persuadé que le risque est surtout pour cette personne. Elle est capable de faire preuve d'une grande maîtrise d'elle-même. Cependant, si cette personne craque, la remonté sera longue et le vaisseau risque d'être privé de ses services pour un bon moment.

\- Je vois, dit-elle avec gravité, mais si cet officier a autant de facilité à se contrôler, comment pouvez-vous être sûr qu'il craquera?

Il la regarda intensément pendant un court moment avant de répondre.

\- Parce qu'il y a des limites à ce qu'une personne peut endurer et il y a des blessures qui ne guérissent pas seules. Cet officier a connu un grave traumatisme et n'a jamais traversé l'étape nécessaire du deuil.

Le mot « deuil » lui rappela Nathan. Dans le fond, cet officier n'était pas si différent d'elle… Léa comprit alors que Riyax parlait bien d'elle. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que le Dénobulien était particulièrement doué : il l'avait emmené sur son terrain en douceur sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte et l'avait forcée à poser un regard extérieur sur elle-même.

Cependant, elle n'était pas prête à accepter ce diagnostic. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Riyax dramatisait. Elle avait beau être fatiguée et plus émotive qu'à l'habitude, ça ne signifiait pas qu'elle allait craquer.

\- Que suggérez-vous que nous fassions pour aider cet officier, dit-elle en restant dans son jeu?

\- Il faut rapidement à cette personne un suivi psychologique, mais je doute qu'elle l'accepte.

Cette remarque l'irrita. Elle changea de ton.

\- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, conseiller, je ne peux pas me montrer vulnérable devant mon équipage.

\- Vous le deviendrez tôt ou tard, si vous ne faites rien, dit-il comprenant qu'elle avait saisi.

\- Vous exagérez.

\- Non, dit-il catégorique, jamais à ce sujet!

Il lui tendit son padd.

\- Il arrive, dans des situations exceptionnelles, que des consultations se fassent à distance par vidéo conférence ou par projection holographique avec d'autres conseillers. Vous n'aurez donc pas à vous montrer vulnérable devant un membre de votre équipage. Je crois que c'est un compromis acceptable. Voici la liste de ceux que je vous recommande dans ce cas précis. Dès que vous en aurez choisi un, faite-le moi savoir pour que je puisse faire un suivi de vos progrès auprès de ce conseiller.

\- Ça ressemble à un ordre.

\- Je fais mon travail. En arrivant dans un nouveau vaisseau, je me dois d'évaluer l'équipage en commençant par les officiers qui occupent les postes les plus importants. C'est la procédure habituelle, je lis les dossiers, je questionne, j'étudie les réactions. J'ai ma propre méthode qui est plus discrète et plus efficace que les interrogatoires habituels.

\- Et c'est de cette façon que vous avez découvert à mon sujet quelque chose que je ne soupçonnais même pas, dit-elle étonnée.

\- Ça se voit parfois dans l'expression du visage, dans le choix des mots, selon les situations. Il y a aussi une dose d'intuition, bien sûr. C'était lors de notre discussion, après votre première réunion dans la salle de conférence, que vous m'avez demandé de l'aide.

\- Je n'ai rien fait de la sorte.

\- C'était dans vos paroles, dans votre gestuelle, dans votre attitude et c'était assurément un geste inconscient.

\- C'est pour ça que vous m'avez offert votre amitié?

\- C'est une offre qui est toujours valable, capitaine. Étudiez le padd, ajouta-t-il. Je vais attendre votre réponse. Puis-je me retirer?

Elle répondit d'un signe de tête. Il quitta la pièce. Léa regarda le padd, découragée. Fallait-il vraiment en venir à ça? Elle réalisait que la procédure normale dans un cas comme où l'officier en commande serait psychologiquement instable, était, pour un conseiller, d'aviser le premier officier qui devait en référer directement à Starfleet. Riyax n'avait rien dit à ce sujet, mais elle réalisait qu'elle devrait se conformer à ses instructions si elle ne voulait pas qu'il le fasse. Elle pouvait, dans le cas échéant, en tant que capitaine, réfuter cette évaluation et en demander une autre. L'ennui, c'est qu'après ce qu'elle avait vécu, un autre conseiller arriverait sans doute à la même conclusion. Elle soupira et regarda le padd pour étudier la liste des conseillers que lui avait remis Riyax. Au bout d'un moment, elle déposa le padd, se leva et regarda la planète Irizia par la fenêtre.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Le docteur Sermak n'avait jamais été aussi près du but. Il avait compris ce qu'il fallait faire quand l'hologramme leur avait expliqué que la faiblesse des robots était ce qui les liait. Il se rappelait avoir lu, dans le rapport de l'équipe d'exploration, que les robots étaient liés entre eux par un champ magnétique. Ce qui n'avait pas été vérifié en laboratoire puisqu'ils ne possédaient qu'un spécimen vivant. Les nano-robots étaient trop petits pour que ce champs magnétique puisse être découvert par des moyens conventionnels.

C'est pourquoi Sermak avait demandé au chef ingénieur de l'aider pour modifier un microscope numérique et ainsi lui permettre de vérifier si ce champ magnétique existait à plus petite échelle pour ensuite l'étudier. Il avait récupéré l'échantillon de liquide amniotique et travaillait avec Parksan sur ce fameux champ magnétique.

Ils mirent peu de temps à le détecter. Étrangement les robots modifiaient la longueur et l'arc de ces champs magnétiques et ça semblait être une méthode de communication. Il y avait surement quelque chose d'autre que ce champs qui semblait les rapprocher et les éloigner à la fois. Comme les synapses d'un cerveau communiquaient entre elle par l'électricité, ces robots communiquaient, il n'y avait aucun doute.

Parksan continua de modifier l'appareil pour détecter quelles formes de communication ils utilisaient et ils finirent par le trouver. Quelque chose d'aussi simple qu'incroyable : des ultrasons. Et pour leur nuire, la solution était encore plus simple : d'autres ultrasons, de quoi transformer leur petite conversation ennuyeuse en cacophonie.

\- C'est fantastique, s'exclama Parksan enthousiasme.

Le Vulcain resta froid.

\- C'est fascinant, admit-il, mais avant tout chose, il faudra tester cette théorie.

\- Et comment comptez-vous faire?

\- Nous allons retourner sur la colonie et faire un traitement à ultrason au fœtus d'Alma, la nièce du gouverneur. Ensuite, je me propose de prendre un autre échantillon de liquide amniotique et de vérifier s'il y a encore des nano-robots.

\- Ça me semble un bon plan, approuva Parksan. Je vais vous bidouiller un émetteur d'ultrasons.

Le Vulcain hocha la tête et se pencha pour compléter ses notes.


	13. Arrières pensés

Léa était retournée dans le laboratoire de physique. Elle avait beau retourner les choses dans sa tête, elle n'avait vraiment pas envie d'une psychothérapie. Elle se demandait toujours si elle avait pris la bonne décision en acceptant cette promotion. Tant qu'elle s'occupait de sciences, son état psychologique n'était pas à l'ordre du jour, mais maintenant qu'elle était capitaine, les standards devenaient plus élevés.

Elle démarra certains des appareils de mesure et s'installa à un terminal. Elle importa ses notes sur un travail de recherche personnel qu'elle avait entrepris avant d'obtenir cette promotion. Elle n'aurait sans doute jamais le temps de le finir, mais y travailler apaisait son esprit. Elle y entrait une série d'équations quand elle entendit le bruit de la porte coulissante. Quelqu'un entrait dans le laboratoire. Elle se tourna vers l'intruse. C'était le commandeur White.

\- Désolée de vous déranger, capitaine. Je voulais vous aviser que le docteur Sermak a demandé à retourner sur la planète pour tester un traitement. Apparemment, il aurait trouvé la solution. Je le lui ai permis.

\- Voilà une bonne nouvelle, dit-elle avec lassitude.

Myriam lui lança un drôle de regard.

\- Est-ce que ça va, capitaine?

\- Oui, juste un peu de fatigue.

\- J'imagine que ce n'est pas le bon moment pour un petit tête à tête.

\- Vous venez pour votre demande de transfert, dit brusquement Léa. Désolée, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de l'envoyer à Starfleet.

Myriam parut confuse.

\- J'avais complètement oublié cette demande, s'exclama-t-elle! Je vous prierais de ne pas l'envoyer. J'ai changé d'idée.

Léa pivota sur son tabouret et regarda son premier officier dans les yeux.

\- Si je dois vous garder comme premier officier, j'aimerais bien être sure que vous voulez réellement de ce poste. Je ne peux pas me fier sur quelqu'un qui change continuellement d'idée.

\- Permission de parler librement, capitaine.

\- Accordée.

\- J'ai été le premier officier d'un capitaine qui, selon moi, n'en avait pas l'étoffe.

\- Vous voulez parler du capitaine Blake.

\- Exactement. Il était très à cheval sur les règles et la discipline, mais n'avait aucun esprit d'initiative. Je ne sais pas comment il a pu atteindre ce poste. Je crois qu'il y a des moments, dans le feu de l'action, où il faut se fier à son instinct et à son jugement; non aux règles.

Léa hocha la tête sans répondre, l'invitant à continuer.

\- Je devais pallier pour ses carences et prendre des risques pour régler certaines situations; et pour ces actions, il recevait des éloges pour avoir réglé la situation et moi des blâmes pour ne pas avoir suivi ses règles à la lettre.

\- Que ça reste entre nous, commandeur White, j'ai aussi servi avec Ryan Blake avant qu'il soit capitaine et je partage votre opinion à son sujet. C'est pour ça que j'ai demandé à vous avoir comme premier officier.

Myriam se montra surprise.

\- C'est vous qui m'avez demandée !

\- Je savais que le premier officier d'un tel capitaine n'aurait pas le choix de dépasser ses propres limites et c'est ce que je veux comme second. Ça ne m'explique pas votre demande de transfert.

\- Puis-je m'assoir?

Léa hocha la tête et Myriam alla prendre le tabouret juste au côté.

\- J'ai demandé à être sur un vaisseau d'exploration parce qu'ils ne prennent que la crème des capitaines et je savais que je n'y retrouverais pas un autre capitaine Blake. Alors, quand j'ai été assigné à un vaisseau scientifique, et bien, j'ai cru que…

\- Que je ne serais pas à la hauteur, comprit Léa avec dépits. C'est sûr que les missions scientifiques sont moins prestigieuses.

\- C'est ce que je croyais au début, mais je me trompais. Dès que nous nous sommes retrouvés en situation de crise, vous avez mis la main à la pâte et vous vous êtes impliquées personnellement dans chaque étape du sauvetage. Vous avez même dirigé`, sur place, l'équipe d'intervention et vous avez réussi à nous sauver.

\- Il faudrait dire ça à l'enseigne Tremblay, murmura Léa pour elle-même.

Myriam avait entendu.

\- L'enseigne Tremblay est mort en faisant son devoir. Vous n'y êtes pour rien. Il y a toujours une part de risque dans ce métier.

\- Je lui ai permis de rester.

\- Et c'est pour cette raison que vous faites un bon capitaine, à mon avis. Le capitaine Blake n'aurait jamais eu ce genre d'arrières pensés. Puis-je vous dire le fond de ma pensée, capitaine?

\- Je croyais que vous l'aviez déjà fait, commandeur, mais allez-y.

\- Je crois que le capitaine n'est pas la personne qui doit être capable de prendre les meilleures décisions, mais les plus difficiles et ensuite d'en accepter les conséquences.

Cette remarque l'amena à réfléchir et elle comprit le sens de ce qu'elle tentait de lui expliquer. Elle avait raison. Léa n'avait fait que porter le sort du monde sur ses épaules depuis sa promotion et ce n'était pas son rôle. Elle se tourna alors vers son premier officier et la regarda dans les yeux.

\- Considérez que votre demande de transfert a été rejetée.

\- Merci, capitaine.

\- Alors, si vous n'êtes pas venues pour ça, pourquoi vouliez-vous me parler, au départ?

\- Parce que lors de notre sauvetage, vous vous êtes téléportées deux fois sur la planète au péril de votre vie. En tant que premier officier, je dois formuler une protestation formelle. La place du capitaine est sur la passerelle et non en train de jouer les héroïnes dans des lieux hostiles.

Léa sourit.

\- Vous venez de me dire que vous aimiez cette attitude.

\- Oui, capitaine, mais je suis votre premier officier et je fais mon devoir.

\- Travailler avec vous risque de devenir trépidant, commandeur. Si vous voulez m'éviter ces écarts de conduite, arrangez-vous, à l'avenir, pour ne plus vous retrouver en danger.

\- Je ne peux rien promettre là-dessus, capitaine, dit-elle en souriant.

\- Alors, je ne peux rien promettre non plus. Vous pouvez disposer.

White acquiesça et sortit.

Léa se sentait mieux. Sa conversation avec son second lui avait remis les idées en place, et il était temps.

Elle n'avait pas accepté cette promotion pour rien. Elle aimait ce qu'elle faisait, elle aimait commander un vaisseau et elle était douée, presqu'autant qu'en science. Sa carrière scientifique avait connu une belle envolée, mais dans les derniers temps, ça l'ennuyait. Il lui fallait de nouveaux défis et ce poste était parfait pour ça. Elle réalisait maintenant qu'elle s'était laissée emportée par un lot de sentiments négatifs et une dose d'insécurité qui ne lui ressemblaient pas. Elle devait maintenant se ressaisir et profiter de cette occasion. Elle pouvait supporter la pression et les responsabilités d'un tel poste, mais il lui faudrait donner à ce vaisseau et à cet équipage un capitaine digne d'eux, un capitaine en bonne santé physique et mentale.

Pour ça, elle devrait affronter son passé et ouvrir sa boîte de pandore. Elle appuya sur son communicateur.

\- Ordinateur, localise le conseiller Riyax.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Alma était étendue sur une table d'examen qui avait été téléportée avec les équipements médicaux du docteur Sermak. Ce dernier avait installé un appareil au-dessus du ventre de la jeune femme et l'appareil émettait une faible vibration. Elle regardait l'appareil avec une certaine crainte. Le Vulcain décida alors de lui réexpliquer ce que faisait cette machine.

\- Cet appareil est expérimental, mais il est certain qu'il ne peut pas vous faire de mal. Il envoie une grande variété et quantité d'ultra-son dans votre corps. Ces ultrasons devraient neutraliser les nano-robots qui à s'attaquent aux gênes de votre enfant.

\- J'avais compris la première fois, dit-elle brusquement.

\- Alors pourquoi semblez-vous effrayées?

Elle leva sur lui un regard interrogatoire.

\- Si vous n'avez pas d'émotion comment pouvez-vous lire la peur chez les autres?

\- On vous a mal informées, les Vulcains connaissent les émotions. Nous utilisons des techniques qui nous permettent de les réprimer.

\- J'aurais bien besoin de ces techniques présentement, soupira-t-elle.

\- Ce n'est pas la machine qui vous effraie.

\- Non, admit-elle. C'est que… je réalise que si votre machine fonctionne, mon enfant vivra. Jusqu'à maintenant, je voyais cette grossesse comme une maladie passagère, mais s'il vit, alors je deviendrai une mère et franchement, je ne suis pas préparée à ça.

Le Vulcain releva un sourcil. Ce n'était pas logique, il sauvait son enfant et elle le voyait comme un préjudice.

\- Voulez-vous que j'arrête la procédure?

\- Vous me donneriez le choix!

\- Bien sûr.

\- Mais comment prouverez-vous votre théorie? Comment sauverez-vous la colonie?

\- Je trouverai une autre solution.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et expira lentement. Elle se détendit.

\- Non, dit-elle un bon moment de réflexion, poursuivez la procédure.

\- Vous êtes sures?

\- Il faut seulement que je me fasse à l'idée. Vous n'avez pas idée du nombre de mère que j'ai vue pleurer devant un enfant mort depuis ces dernières années. Je n'ai pas le droit de leur faire ça. Je n'ai pas le droit de refuser cette chance quand elles ne l'ont pas eue. Si votre procédure fonctionne, tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Elles pourront aussi avoir des enfants vivants.

\- Et vous?

\- Vous allez sauver cet enfant, ensuite, vous me montrerai comment fonctionne la machine et je l'utiliserai sur les autres.

\- C'est logique, je dois montrer comment faire fonctionner la machine à quelqu'un de la colonie. Vous me semblez assez intelligente pour comprendre.

\- Merci, dit-elle en se demandant si c'était vraiment un compliment.

La machine s'arrêta brusquement. Le Vulcain prit une seringue et préleva un peu de liquide amniotique. Il alla vers son microscope et regarda longuement les résultats.

\- Et alors, demanda la jeune femme avec nervosité?

\- La procédure a fonctionné. Il n'y a aucune trace de nano-robots dans l'organisme de l'enfant.

\- Alors, il est sauvé, demanda-t-elle avec un sourire nerveux?

\- Je dois d'abord étudier son ADN pour analyser l'état des dommages, mais les pronostics sont bons.


	14. Une nouvelle menace

Dans le laboratoire de biologie, le docteur Sermak chapeautait le travail de la petite équipe qu'il avait rassemblée qui comptait, à part lui, un généticien et un exobiologiste. Ils étudiaient l'ADN de l'enfant et comparaient ses mutations à celles des échantillons de sang pris sur les autres colons. La porte s'ouvrit devant le capitaine Roberge et le commander White.

\- Vous avez demandé à nous voir, docteur?

\- Oui, capitaine, nous avons fait une découverte inquiétante.

\- Voulez-vous dire que l'enfant ne vivra pas, demanda White?

\- L'enfant vivra, nous sommes intervenus à temps et il ne possède que peu de mutations. Son apparence sera plus humaine que les autres colons.

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle, coupa Léa. Quelle est la mauvaise?

\- Nous avons compris les intentions des nano-robots, ou plutôt des Komedos, comme les appelait les Ekosiens.

\- Vous en parlez comme d'une espèce à part.

\- Je crois que c'est malheureusement le cas et la situation est très inquiétante.

\- Je vous écoute, docteur.

\- Avez-vous remarquées que les mutations dont les colons sont affligés sont principalement de type insectoïde?

\- J'en ai surtout remarqué la variété, répondit Myriam.

Sermak leur montra un écran et fit apparaître le schéma d'un Komedos.

\- Ces robots ont été créés avec toutes les caractéristiques des insectes.

Il fit ensuite apparaître une chaîne d'ADN.

\- Ils ont principalement visé les pseudogènes. Ce sont des gènes anciens que l'évolution a mis de côté, et dans ce cas, tous ceux qui ont des caractéristiques insectoïdes. Chez les colons, ils ont fait des essaies, activant un certain groupe de gènes et étudiant les résultats et ils se sont ensuite concentrés sur les résultats qui les rapprochaient du monde des insectes. Ils avaient trouvé les bons gênes, mais la dernière modification qu'ils tentaient de faire était trop extrême et c'est pourquoi les nouveau-nés ne survivaient pas. Ils continuaient cependant leur essaie et ils auraient fini par réussir.

\- Vous voulez dire qu'ils tentaient de transformer les colons en insectes, pourquoi?

\- Je crois plutôt qu'ils cherchent à se reproduire eux-mêmes dans un organisme biologique supérieur.

Léa en comprit tout de suite les implications.

\- C'est une espèce évolutive.

\- Et qui possède une intelligence redoutable, ajouta le médecin.

\- Alors, les armes que nous avons trouvées contre eux ne suffiront pas.

\- Ils vont éventuellement trouver une manière de s'adapter ou de les contrer.

\- Les colons ne sont pas en sécurité, comprit Myriam White.

\- C'est pire que ça, réalisa Léa!

\- Pire, demanda le Vulcain?

\- Ils ne se contenteront pas de cette planète, ils veulent évoluer et à notre contact, ils ont compris qu'il y a d'autre monde. Nous ne pouvons pas évacuer les colons sans risquer qu'ils emmènent de petits passagers avec eux.

\- C'est horrible, s'exclama White! Il y a bien quelque chose que nous pouvons faire pour les aider. Nous ne pouvons les laisser comme ça.

Léa soupira. C'était le moment de prendre une décision difficile et imparfaite, mais avant tout, elle devrait contacter Starfleet. Cette découverte dépassait sa juridiction.

\- Commandeur, dit-elle à White. Je ne veux plus aucune téléportation sur cette planète jusqu'à nouvelle ordre et je veux une réunion du staff dans les plus brefs délais.

\- Ce sera fait, capitaine.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Dans la salle de réunion, l'atmosphère était tendue. En attendant l'arrivée du capitaine, ils avaient été informés de la découverte du Vulcain et du chef ingénieur. Ils étaient donc tous anxieux.

La porte coulissa et le capitaine Roberge entra d'un pas rapide. Elle contourna la table pour aller s'installer à extrémité.

\- Je présume qu'en m'attendant, le commandeur White vous a informés de la situation.

Ils hochèrent la tête.

\- Très bien, je vais aller droit au but. Je viens d'avoir une longue conversation avec l'amiral Janeway de Starfleet Command. Je peux vous garantir qu'une autre réunion a présentement lieu sur Terre sur le même sujet. En attendant qu'ils prennent une décision, cette planète est provisoirement en quarantaine, nul doute que ça deviendra permanent. Personne ne peut quitter la planète et personne ne peux y aller. Nous installerons des balises dans les limites du système planétaire qui avertira les vaisseaux de passage. Starfleet devrait envoyer des vaisseaux patrouiller le secteur pour s'assurer que la quarantaine soit respectée.

\- Que faisons-nous des colons, demanda le docteur Sermak? Est-ce que l'amiral nous a permis de les aider?

Léa soupira. La situation des colons était préoccupante. Ça l'étonnait que la question vienne d'un Vulcain. Ces derniers avaient tendance à se montrer froid et détachés, mais au fond, c'est lui qui les avait le plus côtoyé pendant la mission.

\- Je ne vois pas comment nous pouvons les aider. L'amiral a spécifiée que nous ne pouvons pas leur envoyer notre technologie sans risquer que les Komedos ne s'en emparent et ne l'étudie. Il faut éviter de leur en apprendre d'avantage sur nous qu'ils en savent déjà.

\- Ce qui signifie que nous ne pouvons même pas leur envoyer de matériel médical.

\- Exactement.

\- Mais devons-nous retirer la machine à ultra-son que nous leur avons fabriqué?

\- C'est l'ironie de la chose. Tout le matériel que nous avons laissé sur la planète devra y rester. Nous pourrions ramener des petits invités avec ce matériel. Ils pourront donc conserver la machine.

\- Ça nous emmène à une question délicate, dit White. Qu'en est-il du personnel et du matériel qui se sont retrouvés sur la planète et qui ont été ramené ici?

\- Nous avons porté des tenues environnementales pendant tout le voyage et respecté à la lettre les procédures de décontamination, répondit le Vulcain. Il faudra tout de même vérifier les biofiltres des téléporteurs, même si ces organismes ne sont pas biologique, vu leur nature étrangère, si nous en avons ramené, il y en aura une trace dans les biofiltres. Sinon, je ne crois pas que le vaisseau soit contaminé.

\- Nous pourrions effectuer un balayage d'ultra-sons à l'échelle du vaisseau pour s'en assurer, ajouta le chef ingénieur. Je dois faire quelques ajustements, mais c'est tout à fait faisable.

\- Bonne idée, approuva Léa. Faites-le dès que cette réunion sera terminée. Nous devons être doublement prudents.

\- Que faisons-nous des spécimens que nous avons emmenés ici?

\- Ils devront être détruits.

\- C'est plutôt injuste que nous puissions nous en sortir aussi facilement et non les colons, ajouta le tacticien.

\- L'organisme des colons est habité depuis des générations par les nano-robots, expliqua le Sermak, ce qui n'est pas notre cas. Ils restent dormants la plupart du temps, mais ils sont bien présents. S'il n'y avait que les plus gros robots, nous pourrions les évacuer, ce sont les petits qui nous causent des problèmes. Je peux cependant examiner les officiers qui sont allés sur la planète pour m'en assurer.

\- C'est plus prudent, en effet, coupa Léa. Tous ceux qui sont allés sur la planète devront donc se rapporter à l'infirmerie dès que cette réunion sera terminée.

\- Concernant les colons, j'ai une idée, dit alors l'archéologue. Nous ne pouvons pas les évacuer de la planète, mais nous pouvons sans doute les évacuer de cette région. Ils sont près d'une grande ville ékosienne, dans un secteur où il semble avoir beaucoup de ruines ékosiennes. Utilisons les données recueillies par la cartographie stellaire et envoyons-les dans un secteur où il n'y a pas de trace de civilisation et donc pas de Komedos. Ce n'est pas une solution parfaite, mais ça pourrait leur donner le temps de se préparer à se défendre adéquatement ou de permette à la Fédération de trouver une meilleure solution.

Léa soupira. C'était une bonne idée, mais encore là difficilement praticable.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas les téléporter là-bas. Même avec une téléportation directe, ils se trouveront temporairement sur le vaisseau, dans la mémoire tampon des téléporteurs, le temps de les y renvoyer.

\- Ils iront par leur propre moyen. Nous n'avons qu'à leur fournir des cartes.

\- Les padds sont aussi une technologie que les Komedos pourraient étudier.

\- Je proposais de répliquer des cartes sur du papier ou un support du même genre.

Elle n'y avait pas pensé. C'était simple mais efficace.

\- Très bien, approuva-t-elle. Nous ferons comme ça. Je prends sur moi de leur envoyer tout aide dont ils pourraient avoir besoin tant que ça n'implique pas de la technologie. Des fournitures médicales sont donc envisageable, mais pas les équipements médicaux. On peut envoyer de la nourriture, mais pas de réplicateur. Commandeur White, dès que vous aurez été examinée, vous contacterez la colonie, expliquez leur la situation et demandez-leur ce qu'ils ont besoin.

\- Bien capitaine.

\- Cette réunion est terminée.


	15. Nouveaux horizons

Léa retourna dans ses quartiers après avoir été scannée de long en large et balayée par des ultra-sons à l'infirmerie. Il était temps pour elle de prendre un peu de repos. La journée avait vraiment été trop longue. De plus, elle avait rendez-vous avec le conseiller Riyax dès le lendemain.

Quand elle entra, elle entendit la douche sonique qui fonctionnait. Matt prenait toujours sa douche avant d'aller dormir, et non en se levant, contrairement à elle. Elle se sentait mal par rapport à leur dernière discute. Elle s'en voulait encore.

Elle vit un padd traîner, elle le prit. C'était le padd qu'il utilisait pour ses travaux scolaires. Elle l'ouvrit et alla à la liste des travaux. Elle remarqua un travail intitulé : « Projet de fouilles sur Ankhara VI ». C'était le même projet qu'il avait voulu montrer à Jean-Luc Picard. Elle l'ouvrit et commença à le lire.

Elle n'était pas archéologue, mais en tant que scientifique, elle pouvait apprécier la qualité du travail qu'il avait fait. Elle y trouva beaucoup de minutie et un certain souci du détail qui n'était pas habituel chez lui. Il était clair qu'il s'était appliqué sur ce travail.

Il était peut-être sérieux dans son choix de carrière ou peut-être pas, mais elle réalisa qu'il devait quand même être encouragé. En creusant cette idée, cette ambition, il apprendrait –peut-être à mieux se connaître et découvrirait peut-être vers quoi il voulait vraiment se diriger.

\- Maman?

Elle sursauta. L'adolescent venait de sortir de la douche, vêtu de son pyjama. C'était la première fois depuis des années qu'il l'appelait ainsi, ça lui fit drôle.

\- Assieds-toi, il faut que je te parle.

Intrigué, il obéit. Elle leva les yeux et s'efforça de le regarder. Cela lui causa d'abord une grande anxiété, mais elle persista et l'anxiété se calma.

\- Tu vas bientôt avoir seize ans, commença-t-elle, et il serait temps que tu aies un travail. C'est pourquoi tu devras aller deux fois par semaine à l'entrepôt à partir de demain.

\- Je ne veux pas devenir un officier de Starfleet.

\- Ce n'est pas le but, Matt. Ce n'est qu'un petit boulot. Ton travail sera supervisé par un officier de l'entrepôt. À l'occasion, tu devras aussi l'aider dans ses tâches connexes.

\- Je n'ai pas du tout envie de faire ça… Attends une seconde. Quelles tâches connexes? Qui sera mon superviseur?

\- Le lieutenant Lakos.

\- Tu veux dire… l'archéologue?

Elle sourit.

\- Tu pourras l'accompagner s'il y a de fouilles à faire, mais à la condition qu'il n'y ait aucun danger quel qu'il soit et jamais sans mon accord.

Son visage s'éclaira et il lui fit un magnifique sourire qui lui rappela douloureusement le sourire de Nathan, mais qui lui fit aussi chaud au cœur.

\- Il est temps d'aller dormir, dit-elle. Une grosse journée nous attend demain.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

« Journal de bord du capitaine, date stellaire 66547.3. L'amirauté de Starfleet Command s'est réunie concernant la menace Komedos et a décidé de mettre le système d'Irizia au complet en quarantaine permanente. Mon vaisseau a aussi été mis en quarantaine temporairement. Nous avons, pour ainsi dire, fait le grand ménage et prouvé qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de ces robots sur ce vaisseau. Ce qui fait que nous pouvons retourner à nos activités habituelles.

Les nouvelles ne sont pas aussi bonnes concernant le Grizzly, le vaisseau qui a découvert la colonie. Il est porté disparu depuis peu et nous savons maintenant pourquoi. Ça signifie que les Komedos ont, malgré tout, réussit à quitter leur planète et la situation est plutôt préoccupante. J'ai demandé à Starfleet que le Hawking soit envoyé à sa recherche, mais ça m'a été refusé. Selon Starfleet, un vaisseau de patrouille ou d'exploration serait plus à même de se lancer dans cette mission.

Je reste en désaccords, notre connaissance approfondie de l'ennemi devrait faire de nous le premier choix. Tous les résultats de nos recherches et de nos travaux ont été envoyés à la flotte, certes, mais nous sommes les seuls à les avoir affrontés directement et notre expérience aurait due nous qualifier. Est-ce parce que les vaisseaux scientifiques sont vraiment sous-estimé ou à cause du fait que ce vaisseau est nouveau et l'équipage nouvellement assigné? »

Léa ferma son journal de bord, sortit de son bureau directement sur la passerelle et alla s'assoir dans son fauteuil. Tout le monde était à son poste, prêt pour une nouvelle mission.

\- Timonier, dit-elle à l'enseigne Douze. Établissez un trajet vers le système Amedina, distorsion trois.

Le Trentien pianota sur la console.

\- Le trajet est établi, capitaine.

\- Engagez.

Il appuya sur un bouton et les moteurs de distorsions se mirent en marchent. Myriam se tourna vers le capitaine Roberge.

\- Quelque chose d'intéressant à propos de cette mission, capitaine?

\- Une simple mission de routine, j'en ai bien peur.

\- Je n'en serais pas si sure. Quelqu'un m'a dit un jour que dans l'espace, tout peut arriver.

* * *

 _ **Merci de m'avoir lu. La suite de cette série virtuelle à venir dans l'épisode "Douze".**_


End file.
